Loneliness
by extremeracer19
Summary: The battle with Naraku is over. Kagome is locked in her time. InuYasha is lonely again. But something is calling him from far eastern mountains. What is it? How will he face this journey all alone? Will his friends let him go? Can Kagome be happy with the life she always wanted? Takes place in the three year gap between Jewel's destruction and Kagome's return. [Ratings may change]
1. Lonely

**Hey guys! I wanted to write a new story since my previous story Two Half Men wasn't getting any reviews. This story takes place in the time gap of three years between destruction of Shikon Jewel and her return to the feudal era. Also please do leave any reviews. I would highly appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties from Rumiko Takahashi especially InuYasha.**

* * *

In the midst of darkness, there stood a half-demon named InuYasha and a woman Kagome in an embrace that marked their reunion. For three days InuYasha fought through the hordes of demons to rescue the woman who had taught a monster to make friends and be happy, a woman who healed his wounds of loneliness. He would not let any misfortunate fall onto the woman for now she was all that was left for him. For three days Kagome stood in blank darkness with nothing but the cursed jewel in front of her, forcing her to make a wish. For three days with little courage she had in heart, she waited for the man she had fought with her life in line. And after three days with one last swipe of the sword, they were reunited. Now with the man she trusted by her side and the only person he would rely in the world by his, Kagome finally wished the jewel to disappear. With a massive explosion, several strong beams of light spread through the darkness. It was over.

"Both of you fought well children." said a woman's voice.

InuYasha and Kagome turned around to see the owner of the voice. They both gasped at what they saw. In front of them stood a priestess wearing an armor and with a sword on her hilt. The priestess who was known for creating the cursed jewel, Shikon no Tama.

"Lady Midoriko" they both said in unison.

"Yes, children it is me. You have fought well and made one correct wish that was purer than any living being in this universe. My soul is finally free and so is of several others who were trapped in this cursed vessel. Your quest ends here but your journey is far from over for this is your new beginning." With these words her image began to fade. "It's time for us to part ways and for two of you as well. For now"

Suddenly the light faded and both Kagome and InuYasha found themselves in the well house in Kagome's world. In front of them, stood Kagome's family and her three friends.

"KAGOME!" her mother yelled in worry and relief.

Kagome didn't spare a moment. She threw herself in the embraces of her mother in tears.

"MOM, InuYasha saved me. InuYasha I want to…."

Suddenly she gazed in shock as the man she loved was being pulled down the well by an unknown force. But he didn't fight it. Knowing that his precious woman would be safe was enough to convince his fragile heart. He responded with a smile and said "Kagome, be happy."

"INUYASHA!" she yelled.

He was gone, locked away forever from her reach for good. Forever!

* * *

On the other side of the well sat three figures who were a fox demon, a monk and a woman waiting patiently for their friends to show up. It has been three days and they didn't move a muscle hoping that the two friends who gave them new life would show up. Suddenly they saw a pillar of light and in front of them appeared the well that had been missing for three days. Out of the well came a half-demon who had an expression that showed relief but overwhelming amount of sadness.

"InuYasha, where is Kagome?" asked the fox demon. InuYasha knew he would care about Kagome since she was more like a mother to him ever since the demise of his parents by the hands of two demons called the thunder brothers. Since then the little demon has found courage to face any danger that comes in front of him.

"Don't worry Shippo. Kagome is safe, in her world." He replied

"Are you sure?" asked the monk. He had been their companion to remove a curse from his hand bestowed by the evil half-demon named Naraku which almost threatened his life. For the first time in his life he did not fear his demise. But he was looking to where this new path would now lead him.

"I'm sure Miroku." InuYasha said.

"Well why isn't she here?" asked the woman. She was a demon slayer who had to witness her father's gruesome death by the hands of her brother who has under control of Naraku. Under the pain of her father's death and to learn the slaying of her fellow villagers, she almost killed InuYasha which was a setup by the evil half-demon. Since then she joined the group travelled and fought with them and freed her brother from the strings of Naraku. InuYasha knew she was worried since Kagome was like a sister to her.

"The well pulled me away Sango. Now it's sealed for good. " InuYasha replied to her.

With these questions answered InuYasha quietly moved away from his three friends and went to the sacred tree where he met Kagome about a year ago. He sat there and stared for hours since it was the only plant having life with surroundings all eroded by Naraku's miasma.

"He is feeling really lonely." Sango said.

"He is indeed."Miroku replied.

* * *

Over the other side of the well, Kagome just stood there in the well house staring down the bone eaters well in shock. For once she was relieved of seeing InuYasha in the darkness and now fate locked him away from her forever. The pain she had faced to obtain the love of her life was now all for nothing. Now she was going to live the life she longed for but with emptiness.

Kagome's friends appeared behind her.

"Kagome, what is going on? Who is your boyfriend? What is your boyfriend?" Eri asked.

"Why are you covered in bloods and bruises?"Ayumi asked.

"And why are you carrying a bow and arrow?" Yuka asked.

"If I told you, you would never believe me." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, we have seen enough weirdness around here today. It's hard not to believe in your words." Ayumi said.

Kagome gave them a sad smile and hugged them in desperate need of comfort. She them took them away from the well house and started telling them stories from beginning.

* * *

Back in feudal era, InuYasha stood in front of the tree and thought to himself.

"Well, Kagome is gone now. Naraku is dead. Miroku and Sango are going to marry soon. Shippo will be going to training soon. And here I am all alone again. I'm back to being the pathetic half-demon that I once was. The half demon who ran for his life. The half demon who has no place in this cruel and uncaring world." Suddenly spring rain began to pour down on the land washing away the effects of miasma that Naraku left. People were running for tier shelter in their houses. But InuYasha just kept on staring at the tree.

Miroku and Sango went down to Kaede to inform of Kagome's safety and InuYasha's return.

"I see that Kagome is safe. And InuYasha?" she asked

"He is at the sacred tree."Miroku replied.

"He came back with sadness filled in his eyes. He said that the well pulled him away from Kagome's world and sealed itself." Sango said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he went there. Since the tree holds too many memories for him both painful and joyous. Kagome was everything in his life and I wouldn't be surprised with his loneliness." Kaede said "He has suffered enough pain in his life. Much more than us humans could endure."

* * *

From the world above the clouds, the soul of Midoriko was looking down at the lonely half-demon and the traumatized priestess.

"Is this their fate?" asked a voice behind her.

"It is not. This is a trial for both of them. They can never be separated from each other for they have a bond so strong that even gods would dare to break it." Midoriko said "This separation only means they're not ready for each other yet. During this time their bond will grow stronger and when they're ready they will reunite."

"I see, I just wanted to make sure he doesn't suffer anymore. Since, I have been a burden in his life myself. That is the last thing I can do for him." the voice said.

"You did what you could to heal his heart Kikyou. This is what was written to be."Midoriko said.

* * *

That night InuYasha saw a strange red figure in the distant mountain in the east. Then he found himself surrounded by fire. Suddenly, a pair of red eye's appeared in front of him and was calling his name. With a sudden gasp InuYasha broke out of sleep. He was sleeping on the roof of Kaede's newly rebuilt hut. He looked over to the east to mountains where he saw the figure. What did he just saw? Was something calling him? What did the dream mean?

* * *

**So how did you like it guys? Was it good or bad. So leave reviews this time since they are highly important to improve my writing skills.**


	2. Friends?

******please do leave any reviews. I would highly appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties from Rumiko Takahashi especially InuYasha.**

* * *

"INUYASHA"

"INUYASHA"

"Gasp!" InuYasha woke up. "What was that?"

It had been almost a week since Kagome's departure from the feudal era. It has also been a week since he was getting those same nightmares. Every time he got that nightmare he would see the same strange red figure in the far eastern mountains and red eyes.

"I have to find out about this." He thought. "I have to go and tell Kaede."

* * *

He jumped down the tree and headed towards the old priestesses house. He walked down the road with memories from the past year flooding into his mind. Entering the hut he called for Kaede. The old priestess was sitting in front of the fire with company from Miroku, Sango and her little brother Kohaku. Shippo on the other hand was already off. The village was still being rebuilt and with Naraku's miasma leaving a great damage to the lands, timber became scarce. With three friends having no place to live, they were living at Kaede's until the village would be rebuilt and after that Miroku would ask the villager's to build them a house. Since Miroku and Sango promised to marry each other after the battle InuYasha thought it would be best to stay away from them to give them some private time. InuYasha then settled down near the fire.

"What brings you this early in the morning InuYasha?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, you were missing for almost a week." Miroku said.

"I have been getting this nightmare where I see a strange red figure standing on one of the mountains from the Far East. Then I see fire all around me and a pair of red eyes starts calling my name." InuYasha explained. "I think something is calling me to those mountains."

"Hmm! It seems so. Are you sure you feel like you are being called?" she asked "After all a nightmare can also be just an illusion."

"No, it can't be an illusion. For almost a week now I have been getting this nightmare." He replied.

"So you plan on going towards the eastern mountains?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I am going. If it has been calling me then there must be something." InuYasha replied. "I guess I will be beginning from tomorrow morning."

"Don't you think it's too early InuYasha?" Kohaku asked. "The battle is just over and you are already planning on going on another journey. Stay for a few days and take some rest."

"The boy is right InuYasha. You don't need to hurry on another journey yet."Kaede said.

"Sorry, but I cannot stay. If I don't keep moving then I won't be able to live my life." InuYasha replied.

"You don't need to keep on running anymore InuYasha."Kaede said. "You can live peacefully over here without any problems."

"No, I am not running. I just want to get over this thing as soon as possible." He said. "I just want to find out what this thing is."

There was a silence for a while. They knew he was lying just to get away from here. Kaede took an excuse and went outside. Nobody could come up with any more argument. They knew the stubborn half-demon. He would do anything to get what he wanted. The four humans in the room stared at each other for a while. Miroku gave Sango and Kohaku a look that only meant one thing. They knew what he was trying to say, so they nodded in agreement.

"When are you leaving, again?" Miroku asked.

"Tomorrow morning."InuYasha said "Why do you ask?"

"You shall only go on this journey, if you agree on a condition." Miroku replied.

"And what is that?" InuYasha asked.

"That we assist you on this journey." He replied.

"No, you won't."InuYasha said.

"Why can't we? We are friends after all." Sango said

"I don't need anybody and besides I can't allow that. This journey may be dangerous and you three have just survived and almost lost your lives during the battle."InuYasha said.

"Look my frie…."

"NO! You three are going to start a new life here. Remember Miroku the wind tunnel almost sucked you in, Sango don't forget the fact that you made a rash decision to go through a cloud of miasma without your mask and Kohaku keep in mind that you were already killed and resurrected twice. Do you think after all that I would let you face danger again?" InuYasha said in a loud voice cutting out Miroku.

For the first time Miroku couldn't argue with InuYasha. Sango couldn't find words to speak. Kohaku just kept silent. They knew InuYasha was right. They just hung their head down. InuYasha stood up and headed to the door.

"Listen, you three have suffered a great deal and have a whole life ahead of you. You guys have a family now and I am not going to let it get torn down again because of my selfishness. I don't want any of you to live your life in loneliness like I have been living all my life." InuYasha said.

With these words InuYasha went outside. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku just sat there in silence.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked.

"We follow him, whether he agrees or not." Miroku said. "We have to tell Kaede about this."

"Sister, what was he talking about his lonely life?" Kohaku asked curiously.

"That's for another day Kohaku. It's a long story." Sango said. "Miroku"

"Yes, my dear Sango?"

"I think its best I stay here in the village. There won't be anybody to protect here and I don't think it's best for me to stay with you in front of InuYasha." Sango said.

Miroku tried to disagree but he understood where she was going with this talk. He only nodded in agreement.

"What surprises me is that he still thinks he is alone." Sango said.

"I'm not surprised that he thinks that way. His life is meaningless without Kagome. He still thinks himself as the tainted half-breed he once was." Miroku pointed out.

"I am sure he is running away from here. He doesn't care if he dies or not. I could see it in his eyes." Kohaku said. "Brother-in-law, I will come with you."

"Okay, then we must act fast. We must be ready for this journey." Miroku said. He got up and was ready to go when Sango called him. "Miroku, I need to talk to you alone."

Kohaku went outside and Miroku sat in front of Sango. There was silence for a while.

"Promise me, Miroku."Sango suddenly spoke up.

"Huh!" Miroku was surprised.

"Promise me that you won't cheat on me." Sango said "Promise me, that you will return no matter what."

Miroku was caught off guard. He couldn't believe that Sango would think such way. But he blamed himself for the reason for her to be thinking this way.

"I promise Sango. I will come back no matter what for we promised to die together" Miroku promised. Sango was relieved to hear this.

"However, I don't know whether I will be able to fulfill your first promise or not." Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled. She was about to plant a potato on Miroku's head. However she saw playfulness in his eyes indicating that he was just joking. She pulled back and giggled. He then pulled her in an embrace. As a way to thank her, Miroku caressed her bottom with those cursed hands of his. As a way to say welcome, Sango gave a hard slap that would leave a mark. But at least it would remind him that his wife-to-be is still waiting for him. However, both of them didn't feel violated for it might take a very long time for them to see each other again. After a warm moment Miroku stood up and went out to prepare for his journey. Sango stood there alone staring at the fireplace with nothing left but ashes of the morning fire. Suddenly she heard a mew from her side. She turned around to look at Kirara who was rubbing herself on Sango's leg. She patted the cat and gave a deep sigh. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

That night Kaede was sitting in front of fire thinking of those 50 years when InuYasha was under her responsibility until Kagome took it. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku were already asleep.

"Oi, Kaede"

The old priestess turned to find the half-demon standing at her doorsteps. The half-demon who was still young in her eyes while she aged.

"What brings you at this time of the night InuYasha?" Kaede asked.

"I'm going. I came to say goodbye." InuYasha replied.

"Weren't you planning on going tomorrow morning?" Kaede asked.

"Keh! That monk will follow me I know it." InuYasha said.

"It seems I will not be able to stop you this time." Kaede said.

"Like you have never been able to." InuYasha replied.

"Before you go InuYasha, I would like to ask you a question." Kaede said.

"Huh!"

"Why do you plan on running away from this place?" Kaede asked.

"It's because I don't have a life to have a meaning in life. Nobody will care whether I die or not. There won't be anybody to cry for me. If anybody will come looking for me then it's because of Kagome. They know if Kagome returned somehow she would not be able to live without me." InuYasha said. "The reason Miroku and Sango became my friends was because of her. To them I was a monster in the beginning. So, as a thank you to them for keeping up with me for this past year, I would like to leave them alone and let them live."

"Then go InuYasha. I shall not argue with you." Kaede said "However, remember that no matter what, you still have a place in this world."

InuYasha didn't respond. He simply stood up.

"I should be going now. Please give them my regards when they wake up." InuYasha said.

Kaede nodded and InuYasha went outside. Before he left the village he looked back at it as memories started going through his mind. He then went to the bone-eaters well and looked down.

"Kagome, I will return. I promise." InuYasha said.

He then set off on his journey. This time a different one for there will be no Kagome to be by his side and no friends to accompany him. To his unknowing a pink round figure noticed him from high above the sky.

* * *

Back in the modern day, Kagome was standing still in front of her high school gate staring at the building. It was her first day at school and she was almost late.

"This is the life I wanted." She said to herself.

Then she went inside to get her routine and went to her class.

* * *

**So did you like it guys? Was it good or bad? Please do leave a review.  
**


	3. Seperation

******please do leave any reviews. I would highly appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties from Rumiko Takahashi especially InuYasha.**

* * *

High above in the sky in the moonlight, Shippo who was heading back to Kaede's village looked down at InuYasha leaving the village late in the night. He was in his travelling form which was a big pink floating balloon with big eyes.

"I wonder where he is going." He thought. "Maybe he will come back in the morning."

To his unknowing he would be proven horribly wrong. Dawn broke out on the land as the rooster invited a new day to the land and people woke up to start a new beginning. Miroku woke up early followed by Kohaku and Sango to prepare for the boys upcoming journey. They saw Kaede cooking breakfast. She always woke up before dawn to give her morning prayers to the gods.

"Oh! I see you're awake now children." Kaede said "Come and sit down and have some meal."

"We should hurry though."Miroku said "InuYasha might go anytime soon. We must not lose his trail."

"I think it's a bit too late for that." Kaede said.

"Huh! What do you mean lady Kaede?" Kohaku asked.

"He is already on his way." She replied. "He came here last night to bid his farewell."

"Oh god" Sango said in a frustrated manner. "Why didn't you wake us up then?"

"He didn't allow me to." Kaede said "On the other hand it would do no good. Since you boys are going to follow him, I thought it would be wise for you two to rest."

"But Lady Kaede, it would have been a lot of help if you had told us so."Miroku said. "Now we certainly have lost his trail."

"It would have been helpful. However I do think you three should let him handle this all alone." Kaede said.

"We would have let him handle this all by himself." Miroku said. "However it is not wise to have happiness when the person who gave it to you is drowned in sadness."

"Miroku is right. Without InuYasha I think I would never have been able to save Kohaku, and I think I would even have killed myself. He always gave me hope that Kohaku can be saved." Sango said.

"As for me InuYasha showed me the reason to live. Now he is just running away to kill himself. I cannot allow that." Kohaku said.

"It looks like I won't be able to stop you three as well. Get ready then you all have a long road ahead of you." Kaede said.

"Don't worry lady Kaede. I will stay back here to protect the village." Sango said.

"Do you think that would be a wise decision to make?" Kaede asked.

"I think its best I stay back." Sango replied with a drop in her tone.  
It was evident that Sango did not want to stay away from Miroku and Kohaku. Miroku could easily see that in her face.

"You know Sango you don't have to stay back here. If you want to go you are to free to go." Kaede suggested.

"No I think it's best this way." Sango replied.

"How do we track him now? He might be days away from us." Miroku said

"Maybe I can help." a voice from outside spoke up.

At once Shippo came inside.

"Shippo, Weren't you going to training?"Kaede asked.

"Oh! Some idiot fox demons went rouge and our masters been given responsibility to bring them back." Shippo said "So what is going on?"

"Kohaku and I were going to follow InuYasha. He is running away." Miroku said. "But now we have no track of where he is going. Although we still know his destination, anything can happen."

"I did see him yesterday night. He was taking the path through the forests."Shippo said.

"Then why didn't you stop him?" Kohaku asked.

"I thought he would come back. He always has." Shippo said.

"Conditions are different now. Back then he had Kagome to come back to."Miroku said. "Now he has nobody to come back to. Or that's what he thinks."

"Stupid InuYasha, haven't we always been there for him?" Shippo cried out.

"He thinks we have been there for him for Kagome's sake. It was our fault we made him feel like that. By the ways we still owe him for the life he gave us. After all he is a part of our family." Miroku said. "Well we have wasted enough time. We must get going as soon as possible."

"Does he feel that lonely?" Shippo asked. Everyone simply nodded.

They all ate breakfast as they started planning their routes. Sango suggested them to take Kirara to assist them on their journey. They had no time to argue, so they simply agreed. Sango also suggested Miroku to become much more careful since his wind tunnel ceased to exist the moment Naraku was killed. They packed up and they began to leave.

"Shippo." Miroku called.

"Yes?" Shippo called back.

"I need to talk to you alone for a while."Miroku replied.

They went outside to talk for a while. After all since Miroku would be gone for a very long time, they would have no time to talk to each other.

"Shippo, whatever you do, please stay beside Sango." Miroku requested. "Please don't make her feel alone. Whenever she feels alone please, stay beside her."

"I promise Miroku. I will not fail you." Shippo said with determination in his eyes.

Shippo had grown very much braver than he used to be. He took every challenge without any hesitation. There once used to be a small fox demon. A fox demon who used to be scared of every risk and obstacle that would be in front of him. Now that fox demon was taking huge responsibilities. Miroku couldn't believe Shippo was that fox demon. A moment later Kohaku came outside informing the monk that his sister called him inside. Happy with the determination the little fox demon was showing Miroku went inside. Inside near the fire pit Sango was sitting alone.

"Sango, what's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"It's nothing. I wanted to have a moment with you one last time." Sango replied.

Miroku turned her head towards him and looked into her eyes. He saw sadness fueled by fear of loneliness.

"Don't worry Sango. You will not be alone. Shippo will be with you here. There are probably other people in the village that you might want to talk to."Miroku said pulling Sango into a hug.

"Please Miroku, bring back InuYasha. Our family is incomplete without him and Kagome." Sango requested. "He too is our brother."

"I promise Sango, I will bring him back and I and Kohaku will come back in one piece as well." Miroku promised.

They pulled back and looked at each other. Sango then threw herself forward and locked her lips with Miroku's. The monk could not believe what was happening. The woman who used to mark his cheeks red was now locking lips with him. Miroku didn't think anymore for it was now or never. So he returned her actions. To Sango's amusement the monk had not realized this was the second time she had kissed him since he was unconscious when the Jewels evil side who named himself Magatsuhi poisoned him. They pulled back after a moment and then Sango giggled.

"Come back and you will get more than this." Sango said in a seductive tone.

"When did you become so bold woman?" Miroku asked.

"I am going to be your wife. Only I am allowed to be bold towards you. Now enough talk, get going monk or you may never get it." Sango replied.

Miroku gave a lecherous grin indicating that he would definitely be coming soon to get what his woman was offering. Now he would certainly return to her. Both of them stood up and went outside. Kohaku was waiting for Miroku outside.

"Kohaku, don't ever give up hope and don't ever blame yourself for the actions that isn't you fault." Sango said.

"I promise sister. I shall not throw away the life I have been given." Kohaku promised.

With these words Kohaku, Miroku and Kirara began their journey for their half-demon brother. As the three began to disappear into the horizon a pain of guilt hit her and sadness took over her heart once again. She simply went inside hoping not to break down in the middle of the village. Shippo noticed this and followed her inside. Sango looked at the hut and settled down in the corner. Did she make the right choice by letting them go? Why did InuYasha have to be so hard to handle? These were the questions that rose in her head as she terribly fought back the tears from coming down her eyes.

"Sango" Shippo called her name.

Sango turned towards the boy. She didn't say a word. She just simply pulled him in an embrace cuddling the little bundle and cried hard letting her sorrow go away from her heart. If someone was there to teach her to cry, it was Kagome. She had tried once hard not to let her sorrow overcome her heart and tried to be rigid and strong from within to defeat Naraku. But humans are humans and they are prone to these pain and feelings. So she simply gave into her feelings and broke down in the arms of Kagome.

Shippo wasn't happy with what was happening. They had been through hell together and now after Naraku finally got defeated, when they finally got a chance to rest, they were slowly breaking apart. Kagome getting locked in her world, InuYasha running away into another journey, Miroku and Kohaku going after him and Sango left behind the village all alone. 'This is all InuYasha's fault' was the only thing that came up in his mind. He would make him pay once he got back. He didn't know that InuYasha was suffering an even worse trauma. He could see everyone's pain but not InuYasha's. All InuYasha did was bully him, often ignoring Kagome and going after Kikyo which left her heartbroken and now he was tearing down Sango's family. Maybe if he didn't exist this would have never happened. But he realized that this was the exact mentality InuYasha was running away from and without him they wouldn't have made it this far.

Deep in the forest InuYasha was slowly walking through for he wasn't in rush to return this time because there was nothing to return to now. He had been journeying for almost a week now and it was night time already. Suddenly there came rustling sound from the bushes. InuYasha immediately became alert and readied his claws. Suddenly, a boy in his teenage years came running out of the bushes with a girl on his back. Both of them saw the alert half demon that was in front of them.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter guys. A story arc begins from next chapter. I don't know how long will it be but I am planning three arcs before the final arc with a couple of one shots. I will upload Chapter 4 next week. Also I am planning a one shot for Feb 14. P********lease do leave any reviews if you like the story.**

**********Me and InuYasha: I began this fiction with a completely different setting and concept. Also I wrote this story because a lot of the fan fictions I find are either High School stories, post-manga stories, Inuyasha as rapist stories and Sesshomaru X Kagome stories(Seriously? Kikyo fansgirls.).  
**

**********Until next time guys.**


	4. Strangers

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the review on this story and my one-shot 'Together Forever'. I highly appreciate them and now I really know that you guys like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties of Rumiko Takahashi especially InuYasha.**

* * *

"Who are you?"InuYasha asked.

"Get out of my way. I have no time for you demon." The boy said in a loud voice.

"Make me." InuYasha said.

Suddenly, a large pack of demons came out from behind the couple. They were immediately thrown over to a nearby tree and were knocked unconscious. The demons noticed the half-demon and diverted their attack to him. InuYasha sharpened his claws and started slashing all the demons down one by one. He didn't use the Tessaiga however, for he thought these demons were not worth Tessaiga's wrath and his claws were enough to finish them all. Seeing the power of the half-demon the pack decided to retreat. This half-demon was too powerful for them to handle.

"You shall not have the girl, half-demon." The pack leader said.

InuYasha was confused. They were after this girl? What was so special about this girl? Why was the boy in such a hurry? These questions constantly bugged InuYasha. He moved towards the unconscious couple. InuYasha decided to leave. But would he be able to?

These two were in serious danger. They were not even conscious. With those demons after the girl, who knew what they would do to her. If Kagome had been with him she wouldn't even have the thought of leaving these two alone in such a condition and she would have cared for them until they felt good. These two were completely helpless, so InuYasha decided to stay with the two unconscious bodies until they regained their consciousness. He picked up the two bodies and moved away from the open lane and moved through the trees and put them down in front of one. He then settled down in a nearby tree. Looking at them somehow again reminded him of the days he was living a few months back, the days when Kagome used to be by his side. How he used to carry her on his back through the lands. He also laughed at the fact how Kagome had managed to change him a lot. Back then he wouldn't have cared if anybody died or survived. But here he is looking after two people that were complete strangers to him. Back then to defeat just even a small number of demons he would have drawn out the Tessaiga and would have attacked them with the Wind Scar. But now he just felt drawing out the Tessaiga at situations like these was just not worth the effort.

He then went to sleep for if he was going to look after them, he would need some energy. He hadn't had any sleep ever since he began his journey because he thought he wasn't going to encounter a situation like this and being a half-demon he could go on for almost a month without a sleep.

That night InuYasha saw that dream again. But this time he was looking at the mountains from where he was sleeping and a faint black mist was surrounding the red eyes that lay amongst the fire.

InuYasha woke up again. This had been yet another time he saw that dream. It was eating him from inside. What did this dream mean? Would he be able to sleep again? He had to get to the bottom of this. He had to solve this as soon as possible.

However as much as InuYasha wanted to get over this, he didn't wanted to return anytime soon either. He looked at the horizon as the sun slowly crept out indicating the beginning of a new day. But to InuYasha, every day was the same day where he was all alone and running for his life.

Then a small grumbling sound came from the tree beside him. The boy was waking up from his deep slumber. He then opened his eyes to see a blurred figure in front of him.

"What? Where are we?" he asked.

Then his vision slowly began to clear as he began to see the half-demon in front of him.

"Huh! Who are you? What are you? Why are you here?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Isn't it obvious? You were attacked by demons." InuYasha replied.

"Why did you save us?" he asked.

"You're alive. Isn't that enough?" InuYasha replied.

"Huh! So you're also after her." he yelled in a loud voice.

"What? Wa…." InuYasha tried to reason but got cut off.

"Get away from her you monster. I won't let you have her." He said shielding the girl in front her with his body.

The commotion caused by the two woke up the girl. She saw the boy standing like a wall in front of her.

"I got nothing against this girl. If I was after her, I would have long taken her while you were unconscious." InuYasha argued.

"I apologize for interfering but what is going on?" the girl asked.

"Don't talk to this vile abomination." The boy barked at her.

These words were enough to anger the half-demon in front of him. He was used to the word half-demon. He was used to the word half-breed. But nobody had the right to call anybody a vile abomination. He saved their sorry lives and this was how they repaid him, by calling him a vile abomination. The girl saw InuYasha's anger flaring and realized that if the boy didn't apologize soon then the scene in front of her would not be pretty.

"That's not the way to thank the one who saved your life. Please, let's apologize and leave." The girl said to the boy.

"Don't you see this creature here is after you, I am certain once we leave he will come after us to the destination and do his selfish job." The boy said in a loud voice.

"You know what? No human in years has ever called me a vile abomination. That word sickens me to hell. But since you had the guts to call me that, I have a special way to say welcome to respond to your thank you." InuYasha said with rage flaring in his eyes.

Within a split second InuYasha dashed forward in an inhuman speed and landed his punch on the face of the boy. The boy was knocked down to the ground. He was unconscious, but not dead. InuYasha never killed humans. It wasn't in his rulebook to ever kill humans for his mother was human. He didn't really want to be a monster to the eyes that called him a monster. In fact he wanted to prove that half-demons like him did have feelings like humans.

InuYasha came back to consciousness as the girl in front of him kept shaking the boy to wake him up. Without saying a word InuYasha quietly headed his way.

"YOU JERK!" the girl yelled.

InuYasha suddenly jerked his head up. She called him a jerk. That was a very Kagome thing to do. Only she stood up against him and called her that. InuYasha turned his head around and looked at the girl who had a frustrated look in her eyes.

"You called me a jerk? Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, I called you a jerk because you are one. How do you think I am supposed to carry him alone? He just woke up and now he is unconscious again. Do you think I am as strong as you that I carry this heavy boy by myself? I can't even pick up a rock….." and she went on and on. First, yelled a boy who called him a vile abomination and now, a girl who was calling him a jerk. InuYasha felt as if she was dropping the hell on his head. Even Kagome knew when to stop. But this woman was just making him defeat by simple use of carefully chosen word. This certainly wasn't pretty.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry and I've heard enough." InuYasha said in a frustrated voice.

"Sorry won't do." The girl said crossing her hands and turning around.

InuYasha gave a long sigh and said. "Fine, what do I need to do?"

"Take us to our destination." The girl said pointing to the east.

'Well, at least it's on my way.' InuYasha thought as he gave the girl a nod.

"Thank You" The girl said turning to him and giving a wide smile.

What was up with this girl? Just moments ago she was asking for apology, then she bursts out in anger and now within moments she is giving him a smile. InuYasha gave a long sigh thinking that it was going to be a hard time being with these two.

* * *

"Uhh! Where the hell am I?" The boy said slowly regaining his consciousness. "Huh! What the…"

He was being carried by InuYasha. The boy had been a really great deal of trouble for the half-demon.

"Put me down." The boy yelled.

"Shut up, you have given me enough trouble already." InuYasha shouted back.

"Hey I am not a kid." The boy said. "I don't need to be carried around like this."

"Well stop acting like one." InuYasha yelled.

The boy kept quiet. This wasn't happening to InuYasha. The boy was around Kagome's age and he still didn't mature. Well, once upon a time InuYasha hadn't too. But Kagome changed most of that.

"Hey Suzume" InuYasha called.

The girl turned towards InuYasha.

"You said his name is Nobuhiro, right?" InuYasha asked. The girl gave him a nod.

"Well, Nobuhiro I don't know what you've got with this girl and I don't know why the demons were attacking you. But if you give me more trouble than I can handle then it's goodbye for you from me." InuYasha said.

"Go ahead then kill me. You will be shocked." The boy said.

'Gosh! This boy is so narrow minded.' InuYasha thought.

"I didn't mean to kill you, you idiot. Your friend needs you here and you think of dying." InuYasha yelled.

The boy named Nobuhiro then remained quiet. How on earth did Kagome stood up with him? Was he this hard to handle back then? These thought plagued InuYasha's mind.

"Uhm! Is this necessary?" Nobuhiro asked. InuYasha looked back and the boy showed his hands pointing out to the ropes that tied them. InuYasha smiled and looked down at the subjugation beads he was wearing. Even if he was that hard to handle, then it was made sure she had enough tools to keep him in line.

"No, I don't think I would get them off anytime soon. You would only give me more trouble if I did, so behave yourself and I might get them off pretty sooner than you know." InuYasha said.

"I said I am not a KID." Nobuhiro yelled.

"Well, stop acting like one." InuYasha replied back.

The girl named Suzume, giggled at the sight in front of her.

"Don't worry Nobu he's not going to eat you." Suzume said.

For some reason Nobuhiro gave a light blush and he hid his face. InuYasha noticed this and grinned at the memory of him blushing when he would be around Kagome. He knew what was between these two for it was the same story between him and Kagome. Then everyone stayed quiet and they went on with their journey.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara were continuing their journey through the forest.

"Now what do we do?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know. It's way late to do this. I don't think even Kirara is ready to do this now." Miroku said.

Kirara gave a mew which indicated her agreement to the monk's words.

"My dear InuYasha, why did you have to be such a heavy bale of rice on our backs?" Miroku said as he looked down at the path which forked into five different paths. They were lost, really lost. Then something caught Kohaku's attention.

A monkey was sitting on a stump in front of them looking at the trio as it scratched its head in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" Kohaku asked the monkey.

The monkey gave a loud scream and then jumped away.

"Well, that isn't a good sign." Kohaku said.

"At least these monkeys won't shower you with acorns." Miroku said. "Let's get some sleep before we begin for tomorrow."

Kohaku nodded and they both settled down and rested for the night. Little did they know the monkey that they had just chased away was about to give them a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter guys. I will try to post chapter 5 next week. Please do leave reviews because I do need to improve my stories and writing. Also I would like to know if this chapter was as good as previous ones or not because when I was writing this Funimation announced the English dub for Attack on Titan. So I was in Titan mode and not Demon mode when I was writing this chapter. Also this is the first chapter of my first of three planned arcs and first chapter I introduce my original characters. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you like it.**

**Inspiration for this story:**

**I got this idea for quite some time now. Before I started watching Final Act (English Dubs weren't available at the time) I always wondered what InuYasha did when Kagome wasn't there (back then I wasn't even remotely interested in anime until I watched it and the whole series grabbed my attention). After I watched the whole series, for almost past six months I got constant ideas bombarding in my head. I used to listen to songs and then I used to imagine scenes with the song as the background music (Trust me one of them was 90's Metallica and neither of them either from Modern Music a.k.a Justin Cough Cough Beiber). It was only a few weeks ago that I got enough motivation to do my own fanfiction. That reason alone I don't want to ruin this story.**

**Until next time guys.**


	5. Monkey Problems

**Hey guys! Just like I promised I updated a new chapter. Here is chapter 5. But I updated this one day ahead. Also I uploaded another one shot. So if you're interested you can check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties of Rumiko Takahashi especially InuYasha.**

* * *

As moonlight hit the land, InuYasha was sitting on a branch of a tree. He kept looking at the stars hoping it would ease the pain in his heart. Suzume noticed a lost InuYasha sitting on a branch as she approached him. Nobuhiro was long asleep.

"InuYasha" Suzume called him and he looked down towards her.

"You're not asleep yet?" InuYasha asked.

"I just woke up. I just wanted to look at the stars." She replied.

"Yeah, beautiful aren't they?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, they are. Sometimes it just makes you feel happy and warm inside. My family used to say that if you look at the stars they will remind you of your loved ones because after they leave you it's there where they go. That's why watching it will make you feel happy." Suzume said.

InuYasha at that moment felt his heart would fall off his chest. He remembered everyone who had died for him. His mother, father, Kikyo, but more than anyone he remembered Kagome who was yet not dead but somewhere ,someplace she would be sitting under these same skies looking at the stars that shone in the night. He wasn't feeling happy, he was feeling pain remembering them.

"Hey! Suzume" InuYasha called her.

Suzume looked up to InuYasha.

"What happened to your parents? Your loved ones." he asked.

"They were all killed. Our whole village was burned down. Men were all killed on the spot and women were captured and executed. But somehow I managed to survive." She replied with a sudden drop in her voice.

"Oh! Sorry." InuYasha apologized.

"You don't have to be. It's not like you killed them. You asked me a question and I answered it." Suzume replied.

"So were they attacked by demons?" InuYasha asked.

"No by humans. They were all killed for their selfish purposes because our people were different and we could be used for their personal gain. But in the end, that resulted into nothing because for this selfish act those murderers died a painful death as well." Suzume replied. InuYasha could easily notice the anger and hatred in her voice.

This case was very much unheard of. He had always heard of humans being prey of demons. But humans killing humans was only heard between armies of soldiers and bandits. What type of wild politics was this? Humans were selfish, but what personal gain came from killing a group of innocent villagers, unless they were bandits. But then again which bandit would kill men's on the spot and save women's to execute later? But how did the humans who killed the villagers die as well? These are rare cases that InuYasha heard for the first time.

However it was almost midnight and these questions could be answered later. He didn't want to tangle his thoughts any more.

"Go get some sleep. We have to get going tomorrow morning." InuYasha suggested.

"Okay, but you should get some sleep as well." Suzume replied and she went to sleep.

But InuYasha couldn't sleep. What if the dream attacked him again? InuYasha gave a long sigh and looked down at the sleeping couple. Suzume had snuggled close to Nobuhiro. Somehow InuYasha wished Kagome to be with him, so he too could lie beside her and hold her and fall asleep. But she was not here. She never will be. She is safe and that is more important than fulfilling his wish. But a part of him just felt comfort in holding this wish. So, with these wishes held in his heart, he promised never to let it go even if it never gets fulfilled as dawn broke out over the earth.

* * *

Light slowly flourishing over the land Miroku and Kohaku woke up to greet the fresh late spring morning air before the arrival of cruel and unforgiving summer heat. It had been a hard night deciding where to go since they were new to this forest as they had not explored this part of the land.

Kohaku stretched his arms as Miroku got up to give his morning prayers. But something was wrong. Their goods were missing. The travel bundles they had were not there anymore. Miroku's staff was missing. His spare sutras were missing. Kohaku's weapons were missing. Suddenly Kirara gave a loud hiss and caught Kohaku's attention.

Not for once Kohaku could believe what he was seeing. There far in the open stood a group of monkey's dancing around. But to his horror they were dancing around with their travel items. There was one which was rummaging around their bundles for interesting stuffs to find. There was another one flying around from tree to tree wearing Kohaku's spare clothes as a cape. There was another one which had impaled Kohaku's sickle high up in a tree and was swinging on the chain of the sickle like a jungle man would. Then there was the main attraction as a monkey which was carrying Miroku's staff, was dancing around like an Indian hermit (baba ji) while a bunch monkey were throwing spare sutras at the dancing monkey like it was some sort of money.

"HEY!" Kohaku yelled.

The monkey's at an instant realizing their presence were known, ran away from the spot immediately going in different directions. The two boys had no other option but to run after them.

"Oh, great lord Buddha. Why do your holy servants have to do this?" Miroku said.

This wasn't happening to them. They thought a demon would be hard to handle. They thought running for their lives would be hard to handle. But for that moment, nothing was as hard as running after a dozen monkeys carrying their goods in dozen different directions. Their primary goal was to go after InuYasha and here they were running after a group of monkeys.

* * *

There on the other side of the forest a different group of monkeys would cause havoc as InuYasha and his two companions were walking through a lane.

"Dammit there are too many monkeys in this region. Hope they don't become any trouble." InuYasha said.

"Hope so. They tend to be very troublesome." Nobu said.

"Explaining troublesome to me? Keh! You should have your stuck hand to a rock by some magic and then come tell me troublesome." InuYasha replied.

"Yeah right like someone has become for us." Nobu replied indicating to InuYasha.

InuYasha understood the jab. This boy was starting to get on his nerves. Who the hell was he to throw jabs at the InuYasha? The InuYasha who fought with the cursed jewel and proved victorious was being bullied by a mere human. Well, until you put his companions in place, then he would be victorious.

"Look Nobu, was that punch not enough for you yesterday? Do I need to put you to sleep everytime?" InuYasha asked in a very frustrated tone making a shaking fist with his hands.

Nobuhiro getting the threat hid behind Suzume as a way to protect himself from the wrath of the half-demon. InuYasha seeing the action began to cool down. Maybe now he would shut up.

"Ask that again, fuzzy ears." Nobu cried out.

He was wrong. This fool would never shut up. There is only one way to shut this fool. But how could he? There was a girl standing in between him. If she hadn't been there maybe he would have gotten a nice banging in his head. He could do nothing and that bastard knew it because he knew his woman well. Once again if he gets unconscious again then he would get a strong lecture again. This fool was humiliating InuYasha for the fact that he couldn't do anything against him. He even called him fuzzy ears. What's with the ears? Girls just squeal at it. Kids just start tugging it around. Have they got some problem with them?

"I AM NOT FUZZY EARS YOU HALF WIT. I AM A HALF-DEMON, GOT THAT HALF-DEMON. AND WHAT'S UP WITH MY EARS THAT YOU START HUMILIATING ME? MY EARS ARE NONE OF YOUR CONCERN. MY EARS ARE A PART OF ME. YOU GOT THAT?" InuYasha yelled with his two arms flapping up and down in frustration.

"So you're a half-demon, how sad." Nobu said taunting the half-demon in front of him.

That's it, he crossed his limit. InuYasha's patience snapped in half. Without saying anything he just stamped forward, pushed the girl aside and planted a nice sweet potato on his head. But this time he was careful not to put him to sleep. If there was one person in the world he would avoid at the moment it would be Suzume in her berserk mode.

"Hey, why didn't you stop him?" Nobu yelled at Suzume gently rubbing the newly planted vegetable on his head.

"You crossed your limit." She replied crossing her arms and her eyes made thin.

However something else caught their attention. Unknowing to them the trio had gained some audience to their melodrama. InuYasha's anger broke its limit as monkey's just sat there laughing at the amusing scene in front of them. No, they were not laughing at the act, they were mocking the group.

InuYasha for once couldn't think rationally. His anger got the better of him. He had enough problems for one day. There was in no need for more.

"I had enough of this crap." InuYasha yelled as he drew his Tessaiga.

The couple near him watched with wide eyes as a bland rusted katana transformed into a huge sword.

"What the hell is that?" Nobu said with wide eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" Suzume replied in a low voice.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled as five bright streaks of lights ripped through the soil destroying everything in its path.

He tried not to use the Tessaiga let alone use the Wind Scar. But he just couldn't handle it. Every living being has a limit of resistance. InuYasha's just broke to new records. Within seconds all the trees in front of him were wiped out clean as monkeys were thrown all over the place. Realizing danger they all started to run away.

Suzume and Nobuhiro just sat there hugging each other in great shock as they saw with wide eyes what this half-demon could do. Nobuhiro for once finally decided he was not going to mess with this half-demon any longer. His own personal ego could not be met with the power of this half-demon. Suzume decided she would be very polite with him. Snapping back to reality the two realized what position they were in. They immediately pulled back with big blushes on their faces looking away from each other.

"How's that you pathetic primates? Try laughing at that now." InuYasha yelled in victory.

But trouble wasn't gone. Immediately there was a loud sound of an animal. Then there came sounds of footsteps that felt like earthquake hitting the land. InuYasha gripped his sword even tighter ready to face anything that came in front of him. InuYasha never backed out of a battle. But little did he know that for the first time in his life he would not be able to stand against the being which was approaching him.

InuYasha stared in horror as a huge Gorilla looking demon appeared in front of him. Usually InuYasha's wind scar would be enough to destroy a giant within seconds. But this time it was different. This time the monster was just too large. Well, let's say the ape was of colossal size.

"Well, what do we do now?" Nobu asked.

"RUN!" InuYasha replied in a loud voice as he started to run.

But something pulled him back.

"I SAID RUN DAMNIT." he yelled again as he picked up the two fools who were frozen on the spot and saddled them on his back as he started to run.

* * *

On the other side of the forest Miroku and Kohaku with the help of their feline friend Kirara finally got back all the expertise that had been stolen by the Monkeys. For the first time in these two boys life, a group of a dozen monkeys had far more exhausted them than a thousand demons. For the first time the slayer got the slice of a normal humans life and not the one of slayers. For the first time the monk was made a monkey out of himself.

"This is one day I don't want to remember." Kohaku said.

"True, but I warn you because you will have to see more of these days." Miroku said.

"It's true. But once you just can't help feeling of being fed up. After all in situations like these saying is easy, facing is hard" Kohaku replied.

"Remember the battle with Naraku was told to be impossible. It's true facing is hard, but you will get a lot of satisfaction once you succeed in it." Miroku said counting his sutras. "My lord they treated these sutras like some money meant to be thrown at dancers."

"Eh! What does that mean brother in law?" Kohaku asked.

"Huh! Oh that's nothing of your interest at the moment." Miroku replied rubbing the backside of his head.

'And if I dared to even tell you anything like that, then there is one woman who is going to make my life a living hell.' Miroku said to himself.

At that moment he badly wished InuYasha to be with him just so that he could shrug the itch to do such gossip. After all he was the only one with whom he felt comfortable to share his vast knowledge. Not to say he didn't want to share his wondrous knowledge about things like, well – let's say love with Kohaku. But if Sango were to find out that he had been enlightening her brother with his knowledge, then god knows what type of living hell she would show him.

The three packed up and were about to continue with their journey when they felt tremors. It was far away, but it got closer.

"Is that an earthquake?" Kohaku asked.

"Maybe, but I don't think so." Miroku replied as he turned to Kirara. She then transformed into a giant panther as Miroku and Kohaku immediately hopped on. As they flew over the forest in a far distance they saw a giant ape.

"What is that?"Kohaku asked.

"Whatever it is we cannot deal with it, at least not at the moment." Miroku said as Kirara tuned to another direction away from the giant monster. However, they were unaware that they'd miss their first sign to indicate their path to the half-demon they were after.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter guys. I will try to upload chapter 6 next week. As a note just like previous chapters, I never thought this chapter would be this long. **

**Note:  
I read two writers rant about fanfiction writers asking for reviews and the things they wrote were not pretty. ****As I am going to say leaving reviews is not compulsory but is highly recommended since I do want to communicate with more people.** To clarify I am still continuing this fiction regardless of reviews because I really want to print my imagination. This is the only form to print it since I cannot draw or paint cause if I could I would definitely want to give you a clear picture of my imagination. As long as people are enjoying it, I will continue writing them. For that reason alone I ask for reviews so I can edit a few things which may have been bad in past chapters and so I can avoid them in future ones. Also it's not for popularity or attention I seek but actually I want someone to talk to because I really feel alone in my life. Frankly saying all my friends graduated from high-school while I am stuck with giving back papers for two subjects. **That's why I have no one to talk to. **You will just say how bad that I didn't focus on my studies or not going out to communicate with others. But for once my friend step into my shoes and know what social pressures I have to live through because I am from completely different society. My mother will say that even writing this story is a waste of my time. But why am I still writing? It's so I don't ever regret making a wrong move to never print my imagination when they are still fresh. Therefore, communication and story correction are the two sole reasons I ask for reviews. Also when I began this fiction I mentioned my first sample fiction "Two half men" saying it didn't got enough reviews to warrant another chapter. Frankly saying I admit that is true but nobody told me whether they enjoyed it or not. But more than that I have no direction for that series as much I have for this one. It was only posted to get into Fanfiction world and learn the ins and outs of ' '. People will say I am not confident. That's right I still am not. But I am still improving because this is a new area I touched upon very recently.** I would also like to tell you that a lot of emotions from InuYasha's perspective I wrote are actually projection of my own emotion.**** So I give you my humble promise that no matter what I will try my best to finish this fiction.**  


**Anyways,**** sorry if this converted into a rant.** Thanks for reading and I will see you around.


	6. My Lord

**Hey Guys! Like I promised I posted yet another chapter. Before I begin I would like to inform that this chapter has broken through my words limit yet again. I am concerned since I fear the chapters to be tasteless and boring later on and I don't want to bore or disappoint my viewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi especially InuYasha.**

* * *

After running for a whole day, InuYasha and his companions finally found a safe haven in a cave. The demon was so surprisingly large that even with InuYasha's demonic speed it was hard to escape. But somehow they survived and reached the cave and would be safe. At least for now.

"Is it gone?"Suzume asked.

"It still hasn't gone. It's still waiting for us outside." InuYasha replied. "We'll wait for a while but if that thing doesn't go then I have to take care of it."

"Are you crazy?" Nobuhiro asked.

"Keh! I have done things crazier than this. Ever tried jumping into the portal to the underworld?" InuYasha replied.

The two looked with wide eyed at each other. How come this half-demon ever fall into the underworld? At that moment it became clear that they had much more to learn about this half-demon if they ever needed to travel together without cutting each other's throat.

As hours passed by it was evident that the colossal primate would not move. It was stuck to them like glue. InuYasha, growing impatient stood up.

"I'm going outside. I will try to lure it away. If I don't make it before the next SUNRISE then don't wait for me." he said as he moved outside.

He now had to kill the monkey.

"InuYasha" Suzume called and InuYasha turned back to look to her. "Take care."

"And don't kill yourself." Nobu said.

InuYasha was surprised. For the first time two humans he really didn't know, two humans who were really nothing more than strangers to him were actually telling him to be safe. Why were they were concerned about him. He was nothing more than a half-demon and an abomination in the eyes of the boy that stood in front of him. What was going on?

With these thoughts in his mind, InuYasha went outside. The area looked clear but something was wrong. The monsters scent was still lingering around. But it was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly InuYasha jumped away from where he was standing as moments later a rock crashed at the place he was standing. The monster then suddenly appeared at InuYasha's right as it leaned down and picked up another rock. It then flung it again at the half-demon but InuYasha was too quick to get hit by it.

"So you haven't gone have you?" InuYasha asked the monkey as he zoomed towards it.

"So you speak our language too creature?" the ape asked in a loud voice.

"What!" InuYasha was surprised.

InuYasha was dumbfounded. What did this demon mean? Didn't all demons and humans speak same language? Then why was this creature acting like as if it was ignorant about that fact?

"Why are you after us?" he asked in a loud voice.

"I came for the girl you were carrying creature." The monkey replied.

"What? So you too are after her?" InuYasha asked as his anger began to boil.

"Yes, and you won't have her creature." The monster replied.

"Like in hell I would allow you to."InuYasha yelled.

As he unsheathed his sword another rock was thrown at him. InuYasha dodged it but while still in midair, another rock flew towards him. InuYasha immediately cut the rock in half splitting it into two pieces. InuYasha landed with grace and dashed forward again. The monkey then raised its fist and within moments it banged its fist on the ground.

InuYasha jumped high above as the monkey's fist came crashing down on the land. He then landed on one of its hands. Then he ran up its arms and jumped on second arm as it tried to grab the half-demon. Reaching the upper arm then within moments InuYasha lunged forward towards the monkeys face. As InuYasha was about swing his sword the monkey's hand came flying again.

Instantly noticing the hand InuYasha impaled the sword and moments later the fang slit across the primate's hand. The monkey immediately jerked its hands up in pain as InuYasha who was still ahold of his sword was thrown up in the air along with the fang. The monkey held its hands together in pain and gave a loud scream.

"Not so tough now huh." InuYasha yelled with a smirk.

Then immediately getting a hold of himself in mid air, InuYasha raised his sword and dashed down.

"Have a taste of this half-demon's strength." InuYasha yelled. "WIND SCAR!"

While still in midair he gave the primate a hard blow at the nape of its neck as five bright lights ripped through the skin of the ape. The Monkey certainly weakened, started to dance around in pain. InuYasha was dropping down to the ground when the monkey's stray fist immediately hit him. InuYasha was slammed down on the ground violently moments later.

InuYasha tried to get up but he couldn't feel his body. His back was injured and the pain inflicted was really bad. This certainly was unpleasantly painful. It would really take time to heal that back. But he really needed to get out. But then things certainly began to worsen as the colossal primate finally gave up the urge to survive as its massive body began to tumble down over InuYasha.

InuYasha expecting to bear the weight of the monster closed his eyes shut. Could this be his end? Was he finally going to die? Was this his fate? He would realize later how wrong one person can be.

A few moments a later the huge tumbling body of the ape was covered with green electric shockwaves and the next moment the whole monkey exploded to bits and pieces.

InuYasha finally regaining control over his body, stood up wonkily as he looked around. The place was covered with nothing but blood. Not even a piece of flesh remained, he realized who it was.

"That bastard…." He said in a low voice. Then he began moving away from the scene with great difficulty as the pain had not subsided yet. That monkey, was also after Suzume. Why?

* * *

Far away, on a nearest hill a white figure stood with his sword drawn out. There was a green imp accompanying him.

"Keh, pathetic." He said as he sheathed his sword. "Jawken we need to get moving."

"Yes, my lord" the imp replied.

* * *

Back at the village Sango was looking at the sky sitting on a herb field. It has been weeks since the three boys left the village. Ever since they left the left the village she had been following Kaede to various places and wondering if everybody the boys and Kagome would ever return. Since she had nothing to do in the village, she started to train under Kaede regarding herbs and sickness. No, she wasn't training to become a priestess. That's not who she was. She was a slayer. That's what Kagome taught her. Don't try to be the person you are not. But the knowledge she would gain can certainly be useful in certain situations like healing someone when Kaede wouldn't be around or even healing herself. Knowing what herb saves a human's life is equally important to know what poison ends a demons life. Also she could help Kagome in that department, if she ever returned.

Sango coming back to reality noticed a small girl plucking fresh herbs from a nearby patch and was humming a gleeful tone. At that moment Sango just wished her life would just be as carefree as the girls. No things to worry about. Just be happy and laugh a lot. A Plain and simple life, at least she wouldn't be sitting here worrying about the boys.

The next moment the girl stood up and approached Sango.

"Will this do lady Sango?" the girl showed Sango some fresh herbs she had picked.

Sango took a good look at the herbs and gave a nod.

"You picked them well Rin. I'm sure lady Kaede would be impressed." Sango replied.

"You think so?" the girl named Rin beamed at the thought.

"But let me just have a look at them." A voice from behind her came.

Lady Kaede approached Rin and took a good hard look at the herbs. She then gave the girl a bright and wide smile.

"They're perfect." She replied. "You can put them on the basket over there."

The girl jumped in happiness and ran towards the basket.

"Well, that rounds up for today." Kaede said. But then she noticed a lost woman sitting in front of her.

"Lost in thoughts?" She asked.

"Huh, yeah" Sango replied. "Just looking at Rin and thinking that once Sessomaru comes to pick her up the hut will become silent all over again."

"She is a pretty much gleeful one. But also the one who obeys. It's her choice that she has to make, whether she stays or not." Kaede replied.

The two stared at the girl in silence as she was packing up the remaining plants that were plucked off.

"But I did wish she would stay back. She and Shippo are the only ones who distract me from the boys." Sango said breaking the silence.

"It has been weeks since they left haven't they?" Kaede asked.

"It has been, but now I really regret making that decision. But at the time I never thought it would make me feel this bad." Sango replied.

"You did what you thought was best child. There is no regret in making a decision." Kaede said.

"There is not, but this stupid heart just doesn't understand that. I just hope Rin or Shippo won't make any wrong decisions." Sango replied.

"Shippo has made the right choice. As for Rin, she is yet left to make this decision." Kaede said. "Although I really wished that she would stay back here in the village. She just has a lot to learn with humans themselves before travelling with her lord."

"Is that what you think so priestess?" A voice spoke up.

The two turned around to look at the demon who held a cold and expressionless face, sitting on the fence.

"So you have come to take her Sesshomaru." Kaede replied.

Sessomaru was looking at the girl, the first ever girl who gave him a smile. Every creature that ever came across his path either wanted to challenge his pride or just shivered in fear. But this girl was the first girl he ever cared for, the first girl who respected his pride, the girl who awakened the long hidden side of his, the girl who awakened his side of kindness.

"Yes I have come, but not to take her." he replied.

The two women looked at each other in shock. Was this really Sesshomaru? They knew he would never leave Rin. If he didn't came for her, then what did he came for then?

"You two are thinking for what reason I came here if I didn't come to get her." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Then for what reason did you come here?" Kaede asked.

"You are right priestess. She has a lot to learn with humans first." He replied.

"And may I know what does that mean?" Kaede asked.

"It means I am leaving her under your care." He replied.

"Are you sure? If she stays here she may not want to leave the human community ever again." Kaede said.

"If it comes down to that, then let it be, her life should be her choice." He replied.

Sango was confused for a moment. Why would Sesshomaru do that? Why would he leave her with humans? This act wasn't very Sesshomaru like. The cold demon who took no for an answer, was now giving a girl no, not any girl, a human girl the freedom of choice. He always despised humans, but now he is leaving one human he ever cared deeply, the first human he never held any hatred against, with other humans who god knows what might do to her.

"I see that InuYasha isn't here." He spoke up.

"He went on another journey." Sango replied.

"He is none of my concern. The last time I saw him he was about to be crushed by a monkey and this demon had to come and save his pathetic hide." He said coldly.

"What?" Sango panicked.

He saw InuYasha? He saved his brother? But he didn't bring him back?

"Why didn't you bring him back?" Sango asked.

"And why should I?" the demon asked back.

That's right. Why should he? InuYasha was nothing to him. Not even a brother. In fact he held a long grudge against InuYasha especially for being the entrusted the Tessaiga, the sword that protected, while he was left with Tenseiga, the sword that healed. However as their journey neared its end the demon lord finally gave up his interest in his father's fang believing that he was really not the rightful heir especially after receiving his own fang, the Bakusaiga, the sword of destructive justice, along with his regained left arm. After destroying Naraku together, the two brothers, wait, the two half-brothers never looked at each other again. They didn't hold any grudge, but they didn't accept each other as well. But if he didn't care, then why would he save InuYasha? It seems there is a side in him that cares for his half-brother. Kindness comes in very strange ways.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin said in a loud and excited voice as she saw the demon. She then ran towards him and bowed down to greet him with respect.

"Are you doing well Rin?" He asked.

"I am doing great my lord. Lady Kaede and lady Sango have been taking great care of me." She replied. Then she looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"May I know where master Jawken is, my lord?" she asked.

"He is waiting at the priestesses hut." He replied.

Rin looked at the hut that was in a distance and found an imp moving up and down impatiently.

"Listen Rin, I need you to stay here." The demon lord replied.

"Why may that be my lord? Do you not want me to travel with you?" Rin asked.

"You are not ready yet. There are a lot of things you need to learn before you come with me. With you being a human, have to learn to live like a human first." He replied.

"As your wish my lord, I shall stay here." Rin replied with a drop in her tone.

* * *

Back at the hut Jawken was waiting impatiently for his master. The servant was found by the demon lord as the only survivor when his tribe was attacked by well, some other demon. Since then he had been he became the demon lords servant. However since the arrival of the human girl, he was always kept back to look after the human girl thus making him impatient. He always received a vegetable in his head for making the girl angry. After all, his lord always preferred the girl over him.

Suddenly, he saw his lord approaching but someone was missing. The girl he was jealous with was not with him. That was definitely unlike his master. That girl was someone very precious to his lord, even if the imp didn't know why. He thought they came back to get her. What happened that changed his lord's decision? Why was he leaving her? Was he finally done with her? Now he was starting to get worried. If the girl wasn't with him, with whom can he be jealous at? Not that he cared since his master would now focus more on him rather than that human girl. Why did he feel this way? However he himself didn't know that he had become fond of the girl and wanted her to travel with his master.

"We need to get going. We shall come back later." Sesshomaru said.

"But my lord…" Jawken tried to ask but was cut off.

"Silence, Rin will stay here for she has a lot to learn." Sesshomaru replied.

The imp then jumped on the large fluffy fabric that hung down his back as the demon lord sailed away in the sky.

Yes, Sessomaru wanted the girl to learn. But that was half-truth. He wanted the girl to stay safe. He had held her lifeless when it was revealed a person could not be revived twice by the fangs of Tensiega after he came out of the underworld. He almost lost her. He didn't want to see that again. He would rather let her choose a normal humans life than follow a demon and lose it.

The demon had a rough past as well. From pressurized into being strong in childhood to having pressure of being the heir to his father's clan all the way to losing him by the hand of a human. But he didn't care about his father's death. He was too lost in the lust for power that he lost his heart. He had a kind heart but it was locked away. Thanks to his mother's cold behavior. But for the first time that side of his heart unlocked when he saved Rin's life when she was killed by the wolf demons. The reason alone he cared for her.

* * *

Back with InuYasha, he finally reached the cave with much difficulty and a great deal of pain. The night had broken out by the time he reached the cave.

"You survived. What happened?" Suzume asked in a worried tone. Why was she worried about him?

"Let's say someone who had a lot of grudge against me, saved my butt." InuYasha replied.

"Hey, InuYasha." Nobuhiro called.

"Calling me by the name? Look I got no energy left to hear your nonsense anymore so shut it up." InuYasha replied.

"Thank You." Nobu said.

InuYasha was surprised. This boy was now thanking him. After getting him into a whole lot of mess he was now thanking him for saving his life. But he then realized that's all he was getting out of him at least for now.

InuYasha then settled down as he looked outside and saw the moon in its crescent form almost disappearing into darkness indicating that the time was arriving. That time which he hated the most, the time which would be the period of his weakness, the time when he would become a full human.

* * *

The same moon was being watched by Kagome from her world. She was looking at the slowly disappearing moon as she began to worry about InuYasha's condition. His time of weakness was coming and she wasn't with him. She was definitely sure that InuYasha was in trouble. But whatever trouble he is in now, she could only sit and hope that nothing bad would happen to him.

"Please InuYasha, don't do anything crazy." She said to quietly.

She then went to bed to prepare her for another day at modern day Tokyo.

* * *

**Hmm, what is this? A giant hairy primate, wind scar on the back side of the neck, a monkey ignorant about language stuffs. Yep, InuYasha is attacking a titan (you will get it if you know what I mean). And yes. Sesshomaru makes his appearance in this story. However I have not given him a vital role in this story. At least not for now.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter guys. I will try to post chapter 7(WOW! I never thought I would make this far) next week. Please do feel free to leave a review since it would be lovely to communicate with you guys. Plus I have highlighted the word SUNRISE. Why did I do that? Please do kindly remind me why. ;)**

**Anyways thank you for reading and do feel free to PM me if you have any questions or leave them in the review. I will try to answer them and I will see you guys around. ****(I got caught at my internship office when I was writing this.)**  



	7. Little Brother

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter like I promised. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan especially InuYasha.**

* * *

"My lord, we have found the girl." A soldier said kneeling down in respect.

"Good, then go get her." A voice spoke in front of him.

"However we have a problem on our hand sire." The soldier replied. "The girl has two companions and one of them is a half-demon."

"I see. Send the troops and keep an eye on them. Ready the armory. Don't attack unless you see advantage. Try to take the girl in silence. Use force only if necessary. I don't want to lose men." He ordered.

"As your command, sire." He said and went away.

"So I have finally found you." He said in silence.

* * *

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

The alarm kept beeping as dawn broke out over the big city of Tokyo. Kagome not wanting to get up tried to bang the clock shut. She swung her hand up and down not even pulling her head up from her pillow. After several unsuccessful swings later she crawled a little closer in half-conciousness and she swung her fist in the air which caused her to lose balance fall off from her bed. She was now wide awake as she shut the digital clock which was graduation gift Kagome's mom had given her.

Ow, this was one of the most unpleasantly morning she had in her life, the morning which began with pain. The day had only begun and she was falling off from her bed. For what unknown reason did god had to wake her up this way?

Rubbing the arm which had felt the impact, Kagome looked up at the alarm clock which indicated the cursed being known as time. The clock indicated 5:00 AM. What? It's 5 in the morning? That's way too early. What was she going to do this early in the morning? She had no work. Her homework's were pretty much done last night. She had no tests until next week. What was she going to do this early in the morning? It was freaking 5 in the morning. Why would she set the alarm at such an early time? Wait, she wouldn't. There is only one person in the world that would pull off stunts like this. There is only one person who would bug her with pranks as simple and silly as this.

"I'm going to kill you Sota." Kagome said with a long sigh.

Yep, it was her little brother who did this. Only he could pull off stunts like this. After all only a little brother can have a gut so strong that would give him the ability to bug her sister till this extent.

He was going to get paid later. But what was she going to do now? Taking a long breath she moved towards the window and slid it open. Then she pulled her chair closer to her from the desk that was nearby. Resting her elbows on the sill of the window she looked out towards the sky as birds started flapping their way through the sky to find their early morning worm. She then looked down to her shrine as she saw squirrels coming out from their slumber. But more than any other object, the one that caught her attention was the ancient well house. This was the gateway to another world. It was the gateway to the world where she, her companions and her lover fought thousands of demons and emerged victorious in their battle with the Shikon jewel and its servant Naraku. This was the gateway that was locked away forever. Now she couldn't go back. Her role in that world was over. She could not meet her friends from that era again. She didn't even have a chance to say good bye to them. But more than anything, she could not be with InuYasha again.

Kagome then got up and slowly went downstairs. It was still morning and others were still asleep. A part of her just wanted to slip into Sota's room and throw him out of bed for making her wake up so early in the morning. She just so badly wanted to take revenge on him. But then again, she didn't want to wake anybody up. Sota really needed to have some more sleep. She wasn't going to wake him up just because he woke her up. Besides he was still a kid.

Kagome approached the door and slid it open. She then went outside as the sun was still below the horizon and the land was covered in faint light.

Taking in the fresh air Kagome started to move around in circles, not really having anything interesting to do. She just wandered around the grounds, gave prayers at the shrine and swept the shrine entrance with a broom.

But then again it was still early. What was she going to do now? At that moment Kagome's attention shifted somewhere. Her eyes landed on a tree. Not any tree, but the tree that linked two worlds.

This was the sacred tree from where Kagome freed InuYasha on the other side. Kagome froze there immediately as sunlight slowly shone over the leaves giving off a stunning view.

"Sis" a voice spoke up.

Kagome turned around to look at the boy who had been the cause of her unnatural wake up that morning.

"Sota, good morning. You're early today." Kagome said to Sota.

It was her brother who was now in fourth grade. Sota had moved to a new school since the previous school was shut down for a reconstruction after a massive earthquake damaged the property. Of course Kagome wasn't there during that time.

"You came here. You still miss him, don't you?" he asked.

Kagome gave no reply she just stood there and stared the tree.

"You know I miss him too. With him around I felt like I had a brother with me." Sota spoke up

"Yeah, all that happened, and it just felt like yesterday." Kagome said.

At that moment Kagome remembered the days when InuYasha used to bug her if he ever heard the name of the word home. Then the result would be a thousand sits or Kagome's fearful wrath that was her angry expression. If she did make it back, then he would just come and bug her constantly. Speaking of bug she was reminded of something.

Kagome moved towards her little brother. Then she swiftly grabbed him and started to scratch his head with her fist.

"You woke me up, didn't you?" Kagome said.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He apologized while struggling in her sisters grasp.

Kagome put him down.

"So why are you so early?" she asked.

"I really couldn't sleep last night. I decided to come out since I heard someone sweeping the floor and thought that gramps might have woken up." He replied.

Well, that was surprising. Kagome thought that Sota was having fun by waking her up early in the morning. But he was unable to sleep the whole night? Was something really bothering him?

Kagome kneeled down and looked into his face. She was right. Something was bothering him? She could easily see that he was hiding something.

"What's wrong Sota?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing's wrong." He replied.

He lied. He had a lot of things he was hiding that really bothered him. He really wanted to tell someone. But how could he tell them? What if they scold him if they ever found out?

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Really, sis there's nothing." Sota replied.

"Don't kid yourself." Kagome said.

Sota couldn't make any more excuses. He was caught. What was he going to do now?

"Trust me Sota. Tell me, what's wrong?" Kagome said again.

"Everything's wrong. I am always bullied by that cool kid in class, nobody wants to be friends with me in this school, I am always thrown out of class for no reason." Sota replied in a really low voice. "And..and…"

"You got low scores on your test." Kagome spoke up.

"I don't know why. I was sure I would pass but somehow I failed. I really don't know how." Sota said.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Kagome asked.

"I was scared. They told me that if I failed then I would become a burden for the family and everyone would hate me badly for failing the test." He replied. "As for the bully stuff, I didn't tell you because I would look like a chicken in their eyes and I always get thrown out of class for even making a small sound. Yet kids behind me throw paper balls. Yet they get away and I am always at fault."

"Sota, look we would not scold you for such issues. Don't hide your problems. It will really result into nothing. I too have failed my exams. But have you ever seen mom become angry against me?" Kagome replied.

"That's cause …. Well…. You were always being pulled in by InuYasha. So I believe that's why mom considered you." Sota said.

"No Sota, look mom would never be angry for telling the truth. But if you just hide the truth too much for too long then mom will surely yell at you. Just hiding the truth will not help. You have to tell us your problems or we might never be able to help you. And hate you? Why would we ever hate you? You are my brother, I would never hate you. No, matter how many times I say 'I hate you'." Kagome said.

That was all he needed to hear. Sota immediately hugged Kagome, his sister. How could he be such a fool? A sister would never hate her brother. No matter how much he may bully her, no matter how much she would yell at him, they would never fall apart. He would still be Kagome's brother and she would always be Sota's sister. He never had a brother, but who cares, if a sister really understands you, then who needs a brother.

Kagome on the other hand was ready to help her brother. She was ready to help anyone. Of course if they were really in trouble.

She knew Sota was a hardworking boy, yet he failed. He was thrown out of class for small stupid reason, but the bullies got away. What type of wild school has he found himself stuck upon? They would have to talk with their mom about this and really evaluate the situation. But that is for later.

"Thanks sis, I am very lucky to have you as my sister." Sota replied.

"Sota, I am you big sister. Do you think I would allow some idiot to bully my little brother? There's a reason why we are a family." Kagome said. "However, I will not always be able to help you. At those times it's up to you to face the situation and you must be able to stand on your own."

They pulled back and Sota gave a confident nod and Kagome gave a big smile and ruffled his hair, happy with her brother's determination.

"You're lucky you have holiday today. So take a day off, and help grandpa around the shrine." Kagome suggested. "Or you could hang around with your friends from old school."

"Ok sis and you have fun at your school." Sota said.

Kagome gave a nod. There was no way school was fun. She felt like a bird in a CAGE. There was nothing interesting to do in the school. Subjects were well, subjects. All words and boring, wait…

"GASP, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL." Kagome yelled with realization.

She immediately shot inside the house, ran upstairs and immediately changed her clothes. She then came down and went to the dining room where her mother was already cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter.

"Good morning mom." She greeted.

"You were up pretty early, surprised to see you late still." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yeah, Sota set the alarm way too early. But he looks to have problems of his own. Please don't ask him anything right now though. We will discuss it together later since he is not very comfortable talking about that right now."

"As you say Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

A few moments later Kagome's grandpa and Sota joined her on the table. Kagome immediately grabbed the chopsticks and started to devour the rice and fishes that lay in front of her. Sota gave a soft smile to himself looking at her sister eat voraciously. This was a lot like her sister. But somehow a part of that sister was also changed. She rarely argued with anyone and she was more lost in thoughts a lot of the times. She really did miss InuYasha.

Clearing her bowls Kagome joined her hands with a loud clap and thanked the gods.

"Thanks for the meal mom, I'm off now. Bye." Kagome said as she stood up, grabbed her bag and phone, wore her shoes and dashed outside.

She then ran down the shrine stairways and through the streets until she reached the train station. Grabbing her ticket she moved through the crowd. As she waited for her train to arrive, she realized. She was standing on the exact same spot where she had sat InuYasha when he was trying to pull her away from her final middle-school graduation exams that was held a couple of months ago. At that time she was really sensitive about not giving up her school work. She was so densely focused on her exams that she never realized that those would be one of the last days she would ever get to be with InuYasha. After all she had to pass her exams or else what would she do with her life and career if she failed?

As she entered the train, she was now left there standing among the crowd just wondering. What would she do with her life without InuYasha?

* * *

Over the other side of the well, InuYasha looked towards the horizon as dawn was nearing its end handing the shift of its job to the morning. His back was now in a much better shape than before. However he was still tired of all the fighting the day before and he couldn't sleep all night fearing the nightmare. Plus his wounds were still unhealed. At that moment InuYasha only wished for Kagome's touch, the touch that was used to heal him. If Kagome saw any wounds on InuYasha then she would just rush out with her bandages and start treating his wounds.

"Hey!" A voice behind him spoke up which belonged to Nobu.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Why do you ask? The only thing you want to do is get away from me" InuYasha said.

"You saved me yesterday. I still have a favor to return." He replied.

"What is up with you? You first call me a vile abomination, then you get me all broken up, then you say thank you for saving your butt and now you warm up to me." InuYasha asked in a frustrated manner.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot of trust issues and I panic too much too quickly." Nobu replied.

"So why do you want to warm up to me now?" InuYasha asked.

"Most of the nights I noticed you are lost and sad. So at that moment just like mine, you too may have a past as sad as mine." Nobu replied.

"You know nothing about my past" InuYasha said.

"That's right. I know nothing. I just saw sadness in your eyes. Why were you sad? I don't know. That's why I want to know." Nobu said.

"Let's say all my life all I did was only ran." InuYasha replied. "And what is your sad past?"

"Let's say I made a huge mistake in my life. I had to see all my loved ones die. That's why I am on this journey, to undo that mistake." Nobu replied.

"And I see you have a travelling partner." InuYasha said with a hidden grin hoping to make the idiot uncomfortable.

"Yeah, the moment I saw her, I saw the opportunity to undo my mistake. I knew I could make everything normal." Nobu replied.

They stood in silence until InuYasha spoke up.

"So you in love with her?" he asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Nobu asked back confused.

"Aren't you and Suzume well…. together?" InuYasha asked surprised by the reply.

"Huh, who gave you such a thought?" Nobu asked.

"Well, you two were hugging yesterday." InuYasha said.

"Sh-Sh-She wa-wa-was just scared. I'm not in love with her. She is just my travel partner. She is only here to undo my mistake." He replied.

He was such a bad liar. He was certainly feeling uncomfortable with a lot of blush on his face. InuYasha could easily see that. He really was in love with her. How did he know? Because that's how he reacted before he fell in love with Kagome. But what was this undoing his mistake nonsense mean?

At that moment InuYasha noticed Suzume looking at them. She was holding a very sad look on her face. He realized this was not the right time to ask any more qustions. Was she sad at Nobu denying his love for her? If that was so then she really loves him till death. Nobu is only holding back, but why? Was it pride, or something else?

"We'd better get going." InuYasha said.

Nobu nodded and went inside while Suzume just moved away hanging her head down. These two were in love and they are not accepting it. He now had to join these two love birds. Why? That's because he had lost his love forever. He was not going to see other's lose theirs. That's why he left Miroku and Sango alone.

"Now I must do your job Kagome." InuYasha said as he looked at the rising sun.

* * *

**So this chapter focuses more on Kagome since she really hadn't had a chapter that depicted her life without InuYasha. After all it is not always InuYasha missing Kagome, is it?**

**Well, that's it for this chapter guys. I hope you like it.** **Please do feel free to leave a review since it would be lovely to communicate with you guys. This week I have highlighted the word CAGE. Can you guess why?**

**Also I have already completed next chapter and boy it has one of my favorite portion of the story so far. But I really don't know when to upload it. I really am considering uploading later this week but some how I am also considering holding up for next week. What do you guys think? Should I upload it later this week or next week?**

**Anyways thank you for reading and do feel free to PM me if you have any questions or leave them in the review. I will try to answer them and I will see you guys around.**


	8. School Life

**Hey guys! Like I promised, I have uploaded ****another chapter. This time I updated early because I had this chapter prepared since last week. Plus tomorrow is spring festival in my area and I really wanted to post something special. But since I was busy I decided to post this chapter early. This portion was supposed to be in last chapter. But I decided to split it since a lot of stuffs got added in. Anyways on with the story.  
**

******Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or Shogakukan, especially InuYasha.**

* * *

Kagome stepped out from the train. Her friends were probably at school already. She dashed through the crowd and ran through the streets as she made it just in time for class. She went to her section and sat down on her desk.

At that high school she was pretty lonely. Her three friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were on a different section. She didn't know about other schools but the one she was studying at used to assign students to different sections based on their marks they obtained from their final exams. But Kagome was a waitlisted student who was accepted because a few students who were fully chosen went to other school. Her friends were chosen without a hitch. They had done a far better job in their exams. They were certain they would be picked. Unlike Kagome who had so much burden on her back. Demons, exams and studies these were the problems she used to face. She had missed a lot of classes and she was very uncertain whether she would even pass her exams. But here she was sitting on a desk of a high-school. She should be happy, but why wasn't she?

At that moment her phone vibrated and she pulled it out. It was a message from Yuka.

"**Hey Kagome,  
meet us at our usual place.  
We really wanna talk to you."**

That was what was written on her screen. Kagome was at least lucky her friends stood up for her after all that happened. The day well closed down for good, she only told them how he had met InuYasha and the cause of her disappearance from school and her grandpa's constant old man's disease excuse like having diabetes. Yep, that was her grandpa.

Kagome then put her phone inside. The arrival of teacher who was supposed to be here was significantly late. That's very odd, a teacher becoming late?

At that moment the door slid open.

"Please rise" a voice spoke up and everybody in the class stood up to greet the teacher.

A male with white hair came in.

"I apologize for my late arrival. A cat crossed the road when I was walking through the shortest route to this school. So I had to take a detour to reach here." He said.

Everyone in the class lost their minds. What a teacher this was?

"Now shall we begin the class?" he asked and then turned to the black board.

Then the class began. Kagome looked outside the window imagining InuYasha scratching his head with his foot.

There were some teachers who were loved by students and others who were hated the most. The most hated one was the Physics teacher who was also their class teacher. Most of the students nicknamed him 'Admiral Douchebag'. That's because of his lecture ways were more similar to the ones done by dictators. It felt like, let's say, a speech done by Hitler. Outside of that he also gave students no time to breath. They had to maintain pin drop silence. Or else he would go berserk on the students. Surprising to Kagome the friendliest teacher was the Math's teacher. The subject she hated the most. That teacher used to make the subject much more fun to read and easier to learn.

And that's how her day went by. That day was only filled with subject classes and no extracurricular periods. It was pretty much boring.

The day finally ended and Kagome packed up getting ready to go home. She left the school compound and just nearing the gate she remembered something as she took out her phone.

"**Cool, I'll be waiting."**

Kagome then sent the message and she put her phone inside her pocket again. She then headed to their usual fast food, the WacDonald's. She reached there and settled down on a nearby place.

**While she was waiting she noticed something strange. There was guy sitting on the table across. He had a red hair, but there was something supernatural about him since his eyes were also blood ruby red. Was he some kind of a demon or a ghost? Nah... She probably might have been dreaming.**

A few moments later Kagome's old friends showed themselves up. She had been pretty much disconnected with them ever since the day she was rescued from the darkness. She never called them back or met them at the school. They were busy with their own class and Kagome was busy with her loneliness.

"Hey, Kagome" Eri called her waving her hand.

"Hey, guys" Kagome called back.

Eri and Ayumi took their seats beside Kagome while Yuka went to the counter to take the orders. A few moments later she appeared with everyone's combos in her hand.

"So how are your classes going Kagome?" Ayumi asked as everyone started to eat their food.

"Pretty boring" She replied biting her burger "It's pretty strange we were all excited when we graduated from middle school because we were all going to high-school. Now here we are all bored within first few months."

"It's not that bad Kagome. We are all having fun. You should have too." Yuka said.

"That's right. The teachers are pretty friendly. They really teach you well." Eri said.

"That's cause you don't have teachers like 'Admiral Douchebag' being your class teacher. You guys are lucky that you are on a higher section. At least there teachers teach you properly." Kagome responded.

"Well, you were pretty busy fighting demons in the feudal era with your boyfriend." Ayumi said.

At that moment Eri gave a slight nudge to Ayumi. Ayumi noticed the face of Kagome filled with sadness and guilt. She immediately shut up and started to sip on her drink.

"So Kagome why don't you tell us about other guys you met in the past." Eri suggested.

"Huh, who am I supposed to talk about? I have already told you the story haven't I?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you have told us the story but it was very short and you haven't told us what adventures you went on. Plus you really haven't told us the details about demon biology." Eri spoke up.

"She's right, let me think, oh! What about that cold half-brother of your boyfriend? You only mentioned him last time." Yuka asked.

"Oh him, yeah he is really cold. He really tried to kill me the first time we met. If I hadn't held the sword InuYasha was carrying, I would have left to nothing but a big liquid mass." Kagome said.

"Ooooo, he looks scary. How did you survive him?" Yuka asked.

"Well, InuYasha saved me a lot of the times. Once he had even saved me from his brother by taking a punch which made a hole in his gut." She replied.

"How did he survive that?" Eri asked.

"Like I said he is a half-demon. He has a very strange body anatomy." Kagome replied. "But don't worry his half-brother later on changed strangely."

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked.

"Well, he found a girl. Then suddenly he just changed. It felt like he had this side of kindness locked within him. The demon, who hated humans, cared for a human. After that any living being that harmed that girl became his prey." Kagome narrated.

"Oh, that sounds cute." Eri said.

"A cold demon changed significantly." Yuka said.

Kagome narrated more as they finished their meal.

"And that was his story." Kagome finally said ending the story of Sesshomaru.

"Wow, Kagome I think we should meet once in a month. We really need to hear more stories. Especially about that Koga guy who said tried to take you away." Eri spoke up.

"Sigh! You really want me to do that?" Kagome asked obviously tired.

"Of course, they seem to be such interesting people." Yuka spoke up.

They paid their bill and went outside. They walked their way in silence when…

"I don't know Kagome but considering how I heard that half-brothers story, I think he is cute." Ayumi said.

"Eh! Cute, are you sure?" Kagome asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, plus I think you suite with him perfectly than your red-robed boyfriend. You should have tried him." Ayumi replied.

"WHAT?" Kagome responded in a loud voice. Her mouth hung open and the muscles around her eyes began to twitch.

These friends of hers had really wild ideas. She was a perfect match for Sesshomaru? The cold, ruthless demon lord was a perfect match for Kagome? The free willed Kagome matched up with a murderous demon? Who ever got that concept? At that moment Kagome's imagination grew wild and a lot of things started to brew up in her head. Her brain was only seconds away from malfunction.

**(Kagome's dream)**

_Sessomaru was sitting on a throne. He was holding Kagome, his beloved priestess with his arm. She was sitting on her beloved dog-demon's lap, locked in his embrace of his right hand._

"_Oh, my dear priestess let us travel far lands and eliminate every being that defies us." He said pointing his fingers towards the roof._

"_Oh, my lord, I am not a priestess. But I am your beloved. Please take me roughly and with great passion." She said._

"_I shall do it gladly my beloved." He replied._

_Their lips were inches away and they got closer and closer and closer. Then several stars flew through in the background finally signifying their union._

**(/Kagome's dream)**

"Kagome, Kagome." Yuka said clicking her fingers.

Kagome snapped back to reality as their friends just stood there and stared at her.

"Tell me you are not in love with him as well." Eri spoke up.

"WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY? HE TRIED TO KILL ME. HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT I LOVE A REALLY COLD BLOODED DEMON?" Kagome yelled flapping her arms up and down.

"Woah! Woah! Kagome we didn't really mean it, did we?" Yuka tried to reason.

"Sigh! I really need to go home. Sorry guys but I really don't think I will able to talk anymore. Bye." Kagome replied.

They nodded in agreement and waved her bye. After Kagome was gone out of site Eri and Yuka stared daggers at Ayumi who could really do nothing but massage the back of her head in embarrassment.

Kagome finally reached home. This was certainly the most boring and irritating day of her life. First the boring class day, second she had to narrate the story of Sesshomaru and then Ayumi pairing her up with that dog-demon. Geez who had been filling her head up with that nonsense? How was Sessomaru cute? After all the only thing he ever did was kill creatures whether they were humans or not. Was he really the type who could have a lover? Who knows? She didn't love him that was all that mattered. Her heart always be for InuYasha, no matter what.

She finally reached home and climbed up the stairs to her shrine. She slid the door open and entered her home.

"I'm home." she said.

"Oh, Kagome how was your day at the school." Mrs. Higurashi spoke up.

"It was very tiring, boring and embarrassing. All of them at once." She replied.

"Do you want me fix up a bath?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure mom, I really need one." Kagome replied.

She then looked around.

"Where's Sota?" She asked.

"Oh, he went out with Hitomi." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Kagome gave a soft smile and went to her room. She then changed her clothes and then she came downstairs, went to kitchen and took something to eat.

"Kagome bath's ready." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said and went to the bathroom.

After taking a bath she settled down on her bed and relaxed. After a long tiring day she really needed some time to relax. God, this was her life. She could not believe it. She thought feudal era was hard. But now this modern era was even more unforgiving. But this is the life she wanted and she should be happy. But could she?

Kagome stood up and went to the side-box of her bed where she rummaged through her stuffs. There she found the broken analog clock that she had during her middle school, the clock that was broken by InuYasha. She gave a soft smile and just kissed the broken clock who was the victim of the wrath of the half-demon. She then held it to her heart for a couple of moments until her mom called her.

Sota had arrived by the time it was dinner. Kagome sat down and ate her dinner. Sota on the other hand told his thrilling experiences of the day. All of them finished their dinner and then Kagome helped her mother cleaned the dishes and then retired for the day to her bed.

Later that night Mrs. Higurashi peeked into Kagome's room. She was fast asleep. Mrs. Higurashi gave a soft smile noticing that her little Kagome was growing old. However a part of her felt heartbroken because one day she would have to give this daughter away to a man. But this is a life of a woman. They choose a man who suits them and leave their home to live a new life in a new home.

Mrs. Higurashi wasn't sad at the thought of giving her daughter away to a man. She just wished that man to be no other than InuYasha himself. After all, the two had gone through so much together that they had trusted each other with their lives. She didn't even know if she could trust any other person to give her daughters hand. In a time like this what if she is misused or even abused? What if she is betrayed and ignored? These thoughts worried her but that still had time. For now all she had to worry about was looking after her daughter until she is able to look after herself.

* * *

Back in the feudal world InuYasha was sitting under a shade of a tree. His two companions were right nearby near the warmth of the fire. InuYasha on the other hand were looking at the two supposed lovebirds. He was sure that these two were in love. But then again he could be wrong. On top of that he didn't even know why they were travelling around the forest. How they met or what was their past aside from cryptic narration he got. On top of that a lot of demons were after Suzume.

A few moments later the two stood up and went into the darkness. InuYasha noticed this and went after them. However, he kept his distance knowing that interfering would probably cause more problems.

The couple went through the woods a little farther away from their camp spot and stopped there. InuYasha settled on a branch of tree a little farther away.

"What is wrong Suzume? You seem a bit sad today." Nobuhiro asked.

"I heard what you said in the morning." Suzume replied.

"So that's what's been bothering you." He said.

"Is it true what you said today morning?" she asked.

"I..I.. really don't know what to say." He replied.

"Just tell me what you feel." She replied.

"But before that what do you feel about me?" He asked back.

"We know each other for very long. But as time passed, I felt something very strange. I felt as if we were getting close to each other. Whenever you would go off, I would get really scared. What if something happened to you?" She replied.

"You know I can't die that easily, right? I tried to kill myself for what I did but I just couldn't. But then you came and tried to stop me. As time passed, you taught me that there are ways I could live. That was the time when I slowly laid my eyes on you." He replied.

Suzume's eyes widened. Was that true what he just said?

"Yes it's true. I really feel that way. I really have fallen for you. I love you." He said.

Suzume couldn't hold herself longer. She just jumped forward and hugged him without thinking again.

"But the truth had to unfold. I really can't believe we are going to do this. A part of me just doesn't want to do it. That was the reason why I never said it to you." Nobu spoke up.

"But you know you can't live like this. This is our only chance to undo your mistake." She replied.

"I know, but I can't just shake off the thought to lose you. Everyone who ever cared for me, I had to see them die. I just can't face seeing you die." He said.

"Shh, don't say that. You shall make it through. It doesn't matter whether I live or die. I shall rather die than see you suffer. Even if I survive there is no place for me in this world." She spoke up.

"Don't say that damnit. We have been together for so long. Where you are I am there with you. Your place is with me. What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Live." She replied.

"I can't, I simply can't. There is no one left for me other than you." He said holding her closer.

InuYasha who was looking away from a tree from a distance gave a small smile to himself. It looks like he didn't really need to do any work on this couple because they are now together.

"Do you think we will be able to trust him?" Nobu asked.

"Trust me, we shall send him away once we reach the lake." Suzume replied.

"What if he finds out the truth?" Nobu asked again.

"Then let him." She replied.

"Fine, but if he even attempts to hurt you then I won't hold myself back from killing him." He replied.

"I don't think that would be necessary." She replied.

"Whatever." He said.

InuYasha was confused for a while what were these two hiding from him. They had their destination set on a lake. Why?

"You know he is looking at us." Suzume spoke up.

The branch snapped and InuYasha fell down with a loud thud towards the ground landing on his face. The two just gave soft smile to themselves.

"It looks like he heard most of the part." Nobu spoke up.

"Don't worry, he won't kill us. No matter how hard he will make it look like that." She replied.

InuYasha stood up and wiped the dirt from his face. For the first time he ate dirt without Kagome having to sit him. Then his attention was caught by the couple who were in front of him.

"Okay, now tell me what are you two are hiding from me." InuYasha said in a serious tone.

"And may we ask why you were listening to us." Suzume asked back in a cold tone.

InuYasha froze. He couldn't reply back. Her eyes, they held so much coldness in them. But then InuYasha noticed something strange in her eyes. Something supernatural was about this girl. No matter the demons were after her. He had to find out.

"Whatever we are hiding from you is none of your concern. But trust me we are not using you. We just need protection until we reach our spot." Nobu replied.

"Fine, don't tell me. But poke me too much and I will get violently curious. At that time you must tell me everything." InuYasha responded.

The two nodded in agreement and they went back to their camp and slept, except InuYasha. He just kept staring at space. With the new turn of events it seemed he now missed Kagome even more.

* * *

**Okay I know I have pissed off a lot of you for my SessxKag parody. I have no offense over your choice but seriously guys, whoever came up with that concept? That is a seriously dumb one IMO.**

**Plus, I hope the part between my two OC's wasn't bad. Also I gave a few more hints for the story of this arc and the reason why the demons attacked Suzume. I hope it wasn't confusing.  
**

**So that's it for this chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed it and please do feel free to leave a review or PM me if you have any questions or just want to hang around for a chat.**


	9. Doubts

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 9 like I promised. I do really hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise or Viz Media.**

* * *

InuYasha jumped down from the tree where he sat his night through as light shone through the land beginning another new day. Two nights ago his two companions finally expressed their love for each other. He expected to have done a little working in order for them to admit it. But it happened a little too easily. This bought InuYasha a smile. He was happy that these two were not in the same complex situation that he was in. However, now a new dark void full of question got opened.

Why were these two going to a certain destination which he assumed a lake? What happened to these two which caused them to cross paths with each other? What mistake did Nobu make which he is going to undo? Where does Suzume stand in all this? What is her role? Does this action that they are going to do will really kill her? What business have the demons got with Suzume? Is Suzume even a human?

But those questions did not disturb him. Not that he cared what they did. But was he really their pawn in this whole journey? Should he really trust these two people? Was he going to be used? If he is injured fighting, would they leave him for the dead? These were the questions that disturbed him.

It has been quite some time since he travelled with these two. But he really didn't know anything about these two's past except cryptic hints they often gave. With every step more questions began arising. Right now there were more questions than answers. But they weren't ready to tell him yet and he had been a fool to agree to their no talk deal.

For that moment he just wished he could trust these two. But he really couldn't yet. Too much suspicion was held on his heart. Until, he was clear of everything he couldn't hold his trust yet. Ever since that night the two have been talking to each other even more. As for InuYasha he stood away from them. He wanted to give them privacy and not interfere between their love talks. Besides, looking at them only made him even more envious for the fact that he had nobody left in this world for him. On top of that his suspicion bested his heart as they had been hiding a lot of things from him.

InuYasha then went into the jungle and hunted down a few birds and rabbits. He came back cleaned the meat and started a fire on which he roasted them. It had been pretty much a norm for him to go into the jungles to hunt for animals. Obviously since those two couldn't do anything. The aroma woke up the two sleepy heads.

"Well, you two have been sleeping pretty well?" InuYasha asked.

"Why do you ask, haevn't you slept yet?" Nobu asked.

"I am a half-demon. I can go on for days without sleeping." InuYasha claimed proudly.

But that wasn't the reason why he couldn't sleep. He wanted to sleep soundly. But he just couldn't. Even a half-demon as powerful as him has a weak side on his heart, a side that fears.

Nobu may believe that, but Suzume couldn't. She clearly saw fatigue in the half-demon's eyes. But fatigue wasn't the only one. She could see fear, pain and uncertainty all in one. He really didn't trust them and that she clearly understood that. She then realized. The cold eyes she gave two nights ago were enough for him to not trust them. That certainly wasn't good. If he isn't around then who would going to protect them from demons? If they had to keep him around then they had to hold his trust.

"So you guys hungry?" InuYasha asked the two giving the two each sticks which had meat stuck on them.

"Sure, I'm starving." Nobu approached forward and took one stick.

After a while Suzume went forward and claimed her half as well. The couple ate in silence when they noticed something. The half-demon in front of them was not eating anything. He just turned away showing them their backs and looking at the sky.

Suzume gave a nudge to Nobu and he turned his head around. She pointed to InuYasha with her eyes. Nobu understood what she was trying to say. He then turned towards the half-demon.

"You are not eating anything. Here have some before we eat it up." He spoke up.

InuYasha snapping from his trance turned around.

"Then take it. You need it more than I do. I don't want to eat." InuYasha replied.

"Look, even half-demons need a source of nourishment. After all you are a half-human as well." Suzume said.

"I said I don't want to eat." InuYasha repeated.

"Look you can't fight if you go on like this. You've got to put some food in that mouth of yours." Nobu said.

InuYasha's patience snapped. These two couldn't really leave him alone. If he didn't want to eat anything then couldn't they understand? Why did they have to bug him constantly? Couldn't they leave him alone? Frustrated he began to yell.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO EAT ANYTHING. CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT? JUST LEAVE ME…."

"STOP CRYING LIKE A CHILD AND JUST EAT." Suzume yelled cutting InuYasha out.

InuYasha on the other hand jumped back in fright. She just suddenly snapped back at him. Why are they caring to make him eat?

At that moment Nobu moved forward and gave him his second stick. InuYasha tried to turn away in refusal but Suzume ate her meat while still staring at him with cold daggers. InuYasha stared at her in horror. He really didn't want to argue. He knew that she would yell at him for doing something that would offend her. But giving this deadly glare was something brand new.

Without arguing he immediately took the stick and quickly ate up all the meat on the stick.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I'll come back in a moment." InuYasha said and within moments he was out of earshot.

The two looked at the half-demon run off. They didn't know what on earth he was up to. What the hell happened to him?

InuYasha ran a little farther away from their spot panting heavily. He wasn't panting with exhaustion, he was panting with fear. He stood there for a while as he really needed to forget that woman's face. He sat there and closed his eyes deep in thought. That woman looked like a being that is meant to be feared. These two humans would now keep him hostage. He had to get over this soon. He had to…

"Hey" he heard a voice.

"Yaaaa!" InuYasha jumped in fright.

"Woah! Didn't mean to scare you." Nobu panicked.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay…" InuYasha asked.

"Please don't do anything. She's like that. I would like to apologize for her." He tried to reason.

"Stay with her. She might get kidnapped again." InuYasha suggested.

"OK, but don't take too long." Nobu said.

InuYasha just nodded. After Nobuhiro went back he just stared at the sky for a while. He looked at the round sun taking its place in the morning sky. For a while he calmed down, but then he realized something.

"Oh! Crap." He said to himself as he dashed back to the camp.

"Okay, pack up we need to get as far as we can today." He said to the two.

"Why? Something's wrong." Suzume questioned.

"Huh! Oh nothing's wrong. I just want to travel as far away as fast as possible." InuYasha replied.

They both agreed. But once more Suzume saw something in his eyes. It wasn't pain or anything. This time she saw fear and desperation. Something was wrong. He was hiding something very crucial.

The three packed up and went on with their journey. For the whole day InuYasha didn't talk with anybody. He just walked in silent. But he really seemed patient. It felt as if he just wanted to yell at them for being so slow. But somehow he restrained himself.

But as the day passed by, the half-demon became more and more impatient.

The dusk finally came and he was found to be at the peak of his impatience. It seemed like he just wanted to run away and hide in a pace. At that moment a group of humans were heard crying for help from a distance.

"What was that?" Nobu asked. "You, go and see what is going on."

"Dammit! What now?" InuYasha asked himself.

He jumped on top a top of a tree and surveyed the site. In a distance there was a group of demons attacking a group of humans. This certainly wasn't turning out to be good. The day was almost over and now a group of humans were being attacked.

"Why did it have to happen now?" InuYasha asked himself again.

He then jumped down the tree.

"What is happening?" Suzume asked.

"A group of humans are being attacked by demons." He replied. "Come on we got to go."

"What! We can't just leave them there." Suzume said in a loud voice.

"We gotta keep moving. After all we don't want dead people, do we?"InuYasha questioned.

Suzume understood what he was saying. The three then moved forward towards the battle ground. As they got closer the three hid behind a tree and surveyed the sight. There were a group of men fighting off the horde of demons.

"You stay behind here. I will go and finish them off." InuYasha said to the two.

The two nodded and they hid back.

"Here goes nothing." InuYasha said to himself.

He then went to battle ground. The two sides immediately noticed the half-demon and their battle came to an abrupt halt.

They were all staring at InuYasha. They stared at him as if he had something precious they had. InuYasha surveyed the sky. It was almost dark. He had to be fast and he had to end this quick.

"What are you all looking at?" InuYasha asked them.

"You are that half-demon that had the girl." One of the demons spoke.

InuYasha turned to the source of the voice. There stood the leader of the demon's group.

"Huh! You are that demon who was after Suzume." InuYasha spoke up.

"HELP US..!" The human yelled.

The demon nearby immediately slashed him dead. At that moment the humans stepped back. They knew this half-demon might help them survive. But that was a wrong decision to make. They were immediately surrounded by demons thus holding them captive.

"Shut up human." He said. "Well, isn't this a great turn of events. Since I promised that I won't allow you to have that girl, let's ask a question. Where is the girl?"

"She is not here." InuYasha replied.

"Well, aren't you great liar. I know she is here around somewhere." The demon said.

He then looked around the area.

"I know she is there." He said pointing to a tree in a distance.

The couple behind the tree gasped in surprise. He really knew where they were hiding. What was going to happen now?

InuYasha couldn't say anything. He just stood there gripping the hilt of his sword not able to make his move. A few moments later two demons went behind the tree and grabbed the couple who were about run away from their place.

"We need the girl. But the boy is of no use." The demon replied as he went closer. "However, keep him alive. We will make him suffer for hiding the girl away from us all this time."

"Leave them alone." InuYasha yelled back.

"Oh, you feel bad. Don't you want the girl? Or is it that she is your friend. How pathetic. A perfect thing like her being treated as a friend." The demon taunted the half-demon by running his claws down the girl's cheeks which caused InuYasha's anger to rise.

"Why don't you just shut up?" InuYasha replied.

"Why any problem you got... WHAT?" The demon tried to taunt more but was shocked to find the half-demon missing from the place where it was standing.

The demon then turned around to the couple who were held captive. But instead he found the half-demon standing in front of him shielding the girl behind. The couple's captors were found dead in two pieces. He just stood there looking at the half-demon's eyes which were fueled with anger.

"If you don't know how to shut then it looks like I will have to shut you up." InuYasha spoke up in a loud voice.

With his anger flaming high InuYasha immediately plunged his hand through the chest of the demon. The hand then ripped out from the back of the demon with the beating heart in InuYasha's hand. Showing no mercy he squished the heart. After that body then dropped on the floor lifeless.

"Why you…ATTACK" One of the demons commanded.

All the demons then lunged towards the half demon from the air. InuYasha drew out the Tessaiga.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE" InuYasha yelled.

In a matter of seconds a shower of diamond pieces shooted through the air impaling and piercing the enemies. Within moments there was nothing but pieces of flesh flying in the air landing on the ground below.

InuYasha looked into the sky. The sun was just inches away from sunset.

"We got to go." He said to the couple that was shielded behind him.

"HOLD IT" A voice spoke up.

InuYasha turned around and found the humans pointing their weapons at the trio.

"Give us the girl." The man in the front spoke up.

"So you are also after her." InuYasha said while gritting his teeth.

"Give us the girl and go free." He repeated.

"Shut up." InuYasha yelled.

Suddenly scales appeared in the Tessaiga and InuYasha swung it towards the humans. The humans expecting to get killed fell back. The force hit them but nothing happened. He faked an attack.

"AFTER THEM." The leader yelled.

InuYasha and the two couple ran through the woods after making an opportunity to escape.

Suzume and Nobu noticed something strange with the half-demon. He was not running as fast as he used to. He was slower. More like running with the pacing of the human. But it was now really dark to see anything.

They ran for a while until they were certain they were safe.

"Are both of you okay?" InuYasha spoke up from the darkness.

"We are fine, are you?" Nobu asked.

"Don't even ask." He replied as he came out of the shadows.

The couple stared at him with wide eyes. InuYasha stood there with his hair all black and his dog ears missing.

"What happened?" Nobu asked.

"You're asking me?" He asked back sarcastically. "The new moon happened, you got that?"

"So, right now it's time of your weakness." Suzume said as she looked into the black cloudy sky.

"How did you know?" InuYasha asked.

"I just know that every half-demon has a time of weakness." Suzume replied.

"Okay, why you did not tell us today was your time of weakness?" Nobu asked in a loud voice.

"What made you think I would tell you my time of weakness?" InuYasha asked back.

"So you don't trust us?" Suzume asked.

"I never trusted anybody in my life. That's the reason alone I am alive. There have been only five people in my life I have ever trusted with my soul." He replied in a low voice.

"And why don't you trust us?" Suzume said as she became surprised.

"Oh! God" InuYasha said as he slammed his face on his palm. "Well isn't it obvious. Why are you hiding things from me?"

The two stared at each other for a while. InuYasha gave a long sigh and stood up.

"Look we're sorry. We will explain…" Suzume tried to explain.

"Save it for later. For now we got to get moving or they might catch up with us." He replied.

As he took another step there was a loud crash and InuYasha's left foot suddenly got pulled up. The next moment he hit his head and after that he found himself hanging upside down as his vision became blurry and he fell unconscious.

* * *

In the middle of the night InuYasha woke up. He had somehow found himself on the ground with a knotted rope tied to one of his leg. He looked closer and found that the rope was cut. He looked around and found several bodies of soldiers. But Nobu and Suzume were nowhere to be found. Did those two do this? What the hell happened here?

InuYasha stood up rubbing the back of his head. Then he looked around at the massacre. He looked around even more. But there was no sign of the two.

"Looks like those two escaped huh!" InuYasha said to himself.

As he began to move away something caught his attention. A little farther away there was a body lying on the ground with almost a dozen swords impaled on its body. He began to move forward. He gasped at what he saw.

The body was of no other than Nobuhiro's. The swords were impaled so deep into the ground that it was near to impossible to pull them out. He was dead. There was no question about it. Nobody could ever take on that many swords, especially for humans like him.

They escaped. How wrong he could be? They probably killed Nobu and took Suzume as hostage. He was given one job. That was to protect these two. He failed. He failed because he couldn't tell them about the new moons night. He didn't tell them because he never trusted these two. Now because of his mistrust one of them was now lying dead. Kagome was right, he really had to work on his peoples skills.

"Sigh! Damn. What a waste." He said to himself as he put his hand over his forehead.

But then at that moment InuYasha was shocked with surprise.

Nobu's eyelids suddenly threw open revealing his white dilated eyes and the next moment his right hand rose in the air. Then his body rose slowly in the air as it ran through the sharp edges swords and through the hilt. The body then stood up on the two legs and the boy's eyelids were shut they opened as his eyes became normal again. Then he turned his head towards InuYasha.

InuYasha on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at the now standing Nobu and the swords that were still impaled on the ground. He surveyed his body as he was shocked to discover that there were no holes at all. What was this boy? What on earth did just happen? What is going on?

"Wh… What are you?" InuYasha asked.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter guys. ****Please do feel free to leave a review since it would be lovely to communicate with you guys. Plus I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I boldfaced a couple of sentences in chapter 8. Can you guess why?****Anyways thank you for reading and do feel free to PM me if you have any questions or leave them in the review. I will try to answer them and I will see you guys around.**


	10. Immortal

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 10. Woah! now I never thought I would make it this far. So thank you everyone who have supported me while writing this story. I hope you will enjoy it further down the road.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise and Viz Media especially InuYasha.**

* * *

"Gasp" Kagome woke up.

She was sleeping in front of her study desk. Somehow she fell asleep while finishing her school work. But somehow she just woke up.

She looked around but there was nothing. That was strange she just felt something was wrong but there was nothing here. Everything was fine. For once she really did feel

Thinking that she may have been tired she stood up and opened the window hoping to freshen up her mind. She closed her eyes and took in the cool fresh breeze.

She opened her eyes when she noticed that the sky was black. At that moment she realized that it was the night of the new moon. It was the night when InuYasha becomes human. It was the time he hated the most, the time of his weakness. Her fresh mood immediately turned to worry. InuYasha was often reckless even in his human nights. He almost got himself killed in several of these occasions.

But then again he had no reason to be in danger again. He had friends now with whom he could truly trust with his life on. He was safe and nothing could go wrong. But then again she just felt doubtful about that. Not that she doubted Miroku or Sango but she doubted her own instinct.

"Please, Miroku. Please, Sango look after him." She said looking at the sky.

However, she never realized that she was too late to say those prayers since out of her knowledge, InuYasha had run away with a pain in his heart buried deep within.

Kagome stood there for a few more minutes until a bright light flashed in the sky and after a few moments a crashing sound of lightning came thundering down to the earth.

* * *

Back at Kaedae's village, Sango looked out at the black sky just imagining the days when under these same skies Miroku used to grope her and she would lend him a hand in his face.

"Lady Sango. I wondered where you were." A voice came from behind.

"Oh, Rin you are not asleep yet?" Sango asked.

"No, I was about to go to sleep when I saw you staring at the sky." Rin replied. "Are you missing someone?"

"Huh, yes I am." Sango replied.

"Is it master Miroku?" Rin asked.

Sango looked at Rin's face who was giving her a big wide smile.

"Maybe, or it could be my brother as well." Sango replied with a smile as she looked at the sky.

"Oh, I see. So you miss both of them." Rin said.

"Well, I miss all of them, even InuYasha and Kagome, and their constant bantering. It was annoying back in the day but now all of a sudden I miss that because the village feels so quiet and lifeless without them." Sango said.

"Please bring him back soon Miroku." She said to herself.

She then looked up as a bright light flashed in the sky and after a few moments a crashing sound of lightning came thundering down to the earth.

* * *

Somewhere Miroku and Kohaku had found themselves out of the forest and were taking shelter under a roof of a nearby village. After a long hard travel they were finally out of the hard soil and at least for now were comfortable.

Kohaku was preparing to sack up for the day inside his futon bed while Miroku was sitting in front of the window looking at the black sky.

"Is something wrong brother-in-law?" Kohaku asked.

"Huh, oh just thinking when will this be all over." Miroku replied.

"It will brother-in-law. We just have to act fast and hope that we find him in time." Kohaku said.

"It will end, but its long way there. Even if we meet him right now we will not be able to convince him to come back. He will try to avoid us by scolding us for following him." Miroku said.

Kohaku could only leave a sigh. Then he settled down to sleep. Miroku did not go to sleep, he just stared at the sky. Then he heard a mew. It was Kirara.

"So you aren't sleeping as well my friend." He said as he stroked the cat demon's hair.

Kirara only gave a mew in response.

"You want me to sleep then? I guess I can't say no to that." Miroku said.

Then he stood up and settled on his own futon bed.

"I wonder what you are doing right now Sango." Miroku thought to himself.

Then Miroku closed his eyes and went to sleep as a bright light flashed in the sky and after a few moments a crashing sound of lightning came thundering down to the earth.

* * *

"Wh..What are you?" InuYasha asked.

Nobu couldn't reply anything. He was caught. He had to give some answers, but how?

"I have no time to explain everything. We have to get to her." Nobu said.

"Not until you tell me everything." InuYasha spoke up in a loud voice.

"I will tell you but now is not the time. We must go after them." Nobu tried to reason.

"Fine" InuYasha replied in a frustrated manner. "But how do you expect to find her."

"I am pretty much sure I know the man who would come after her. Now let's get going. It's not far away from here." Nobu said.

InuYasha agreed and they went forward. It was the night of the new moon and now he was looking for the girl in the night of his weakness. This wasn't going on as planned. How could everything go so horribly wrong?

"Hey, can't we wait till its morning." InuYasha asked.

"NO WE CAN'T WAIT. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Nobu yelled back.

InuYasha jumped back in terror. He just yelled at him. But right now he was nothing more than a mere human. He was already weak so he couldn't pound Nobu's head. At least he didn't want to deal with a boy who just got resurrected from his dead state. InuYasha was certain he was dead, but how is that even possible. He didn't even have a stench of a demons scent on him. He couldn't be a demon. He simply smelled like a normal human being. But could he be a ghost or even a spirit. It can't be that as well because ghosts don't have a physical body. They are ethereal beings. What was this boy?

With several questions raised in his weak form he just couldn't argue anymore. He had to agree or this boy might just kill him. After all he resurrected right in front of his eyes. There is a high possibility that InuYasha himself could be killed in this state of his, but no matter what there is no way he could kill this boy.

"Sigh! Suzume is right. I am an idiot. Just look I scared you lifeless. Sorry, I am just tense and impatient with everything happening." Nobu apologized with his palm over his forehead.

Huh! Now that was really unexpected. InuYasha thought Suzume had that split moment changing attitude but this boy as well? He was feeling idiot. With all the things happening InuYasha was now reeling. It was first his human night, then the kidnapped girl and now an idiot boy who can resurrect himself.

"Don't say anything. You just want to save her and I can't argue with that." InuYasha asked.

Nobu only gave a nod. He really felt like an idiot for yelling mindlessly.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU APOLIGIZING ME FOR? LET US GO AND SAVE HER." InuYasha said in a loud voice.

InuYasha stood up and was about to leave expecting the boy to follow him.

"Wait, you don't need to get involved. You don't trust me after all that happened. Let me go alone. We may part ways here." Nobu said.

At that very moment InuYasha just wanted to run away. But how could he even think that he would turn back now? These two got him involved the moment Suzume yelled at him. Even if he wanted he couldn't turn back now. It wasn't even an option. After all turning back wasn't in his dictionary. He had the job to protect them. At least he had to help these two fools out of this mess.

"You idiot, after all the time now you tell me to back away. I'm sorry but I can't. Not now. I wasn't taught to back out from helping people and right now you need my help, so no more objections. Just stand up and let's get this over with." InuYasha scolded Nobu.

"But your ti….."

"FORGET MY TIME, RIGHT NOW HER TIME IS RUNNING OUT." InuYasha yelled again cutting Nobu out.

Nobuhiro on the other hand couldn't argue anymore. He was right time was running out. He could no longer wait. They had to get Suzume back or else… He couldn't even imagine what would happen.

With no other options both of them stood up and went through the darkness to find Suzume.

The sky was slowly being covered with black cloud with every step they took. The stars were being hidden away by the dark black mass in the sky ready to drop off its share of load on the ground.

"So who is this guy you're after?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"He is Kenji Makashima, the young leader of his group of samurais and also the head of his village." Nobu replied.

"What has he got to do with Suzume?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know it yet. But something tells me he hasn't got any good motives." Nobu replied.

InuYasha was listening closely.

"However I did hear that a group of demons framed him for some crime that he didn't commit which led him to being exiled. It was for that reason he hated demons. He then later on saved a group of slaves and established a village. He trained a few men to be a samurai while he taught the rest of the village things like agriculture." Nobu told the story.

"That's very common. I have heard a lot of humans having grudge against demons. That's nothing new." InuYasha responded. "So where are we going?"

"That bastard's village is not far away from here. We are almost out of the forest. That's where we are going." Nobu replied.

They walked throught the darkness in silence. When…

"Uhm, hey." InuYasha called.

"Yes?" Nobu asked.

"What are you?" InuYasha asked back.

"I knew you would ask me that question. I figured that a long time ago." Nobu replied.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" InuYasha asked in a frustrated manner.

"Geez, calm down, will you?" Nobu spoke up.

"Then, spit it out." InuYasha replied.

"Okay, Okay. Sigh! You are probably thinking that I may be a demon or a ghost. But to be honest, I am a human or you can say a dead human and a foolish being that committed a fatal taboo for a human being and got lucky." Nobu replied.

"And what that taboo might be?" InuYasha asked.

"I ate the flesh of a god." Nobu replied.

What? It couldn't be. This boy claims to have eaten a god's meat. How could that even be possible? Gods never manifest themselves to the realm of the living. Till now InuYasha had only faced four so called gods. But besides that, there were no gods he faced. He only faced demons, spirits and ghosts and all of them had weird background revolving around them. But not in once he heard a god manifesting from the world beyond the skies. This couldn't be the truth.

"How can that be possible? Gods don't manifest themselves to world of the living being." InuYasha asked.

"Actually they do. It is said that there is one rare night in many moon cycles when gods manifest themselves to the world of the living. They come down from the world beyond to live one day as a normal human being. But during this time only male gods manifest themselves to the earth. It is said that they manifest as human beings in order to check on the world as a human and to solve problems by emotionally connecting with humans. So they can make correct choices. However there are some gods who have only ill intents. These gods are often told to be servants of the great gods who are mostly jealous of their position. So when they manifest to the world of living, it is up to the great gods to look after them. If they fail then they can do anything. Some will resist their inner unhappiness and do what's right, some don't feel anything and are told to be happy with what they are and what they have while others will take the advantage and flee to wreak havoc. And when they do then bad things can happen." He replied.

They moved even forward when Nobu spoke up again.

"But to be honest I ate the flesh of a half-god."

Here was another plot changing nonsense. InuYasha was getting tired of this entire plot changing problems. How many times was he going to twist and turn the plot? Couldn't he stay in one straight narration?

"SAY IT STRAIGHT FOOL." InuYasha yelled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOOL?" Nobu yelled back.

InuYasha kept quiet. He already had enough things running in his head, arguing would the last thing to do. However the whole lore was indeed intriguing to him. He had to listen more.

"It is said that during this period a god becomes equivalent to a human. Meaning he will feel hunger, pain, emotion, everything. The only thing he can't do is to die, no matter what happens they can't die. So during this period if they breed with humans, they can conceive children." Nobu narrated.

"So why did you eat it? If it were a taboo then you could have avoided it." InuYasha asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't exposed to the world enough at the time. My father decided that I was old enough not to be lazing around the house. So they sent me with a group of people to travel farther lands. It was one night when all of the people from my group came late. They had a lot of meat saying it was our dinner. They said it was a new type of meat. The one made with magic. They relayed to me that if we ate the meat it would grant any wish. Now imagine that happening, any wish that would come true. Any man would jump on board if they were given such opportunity. I really didn't have a wish at that time. I was only curious with excitement and therefore ate it. I never knew that the consequences would be….horrible." Nobu replied as he closed his eyes.

"So, what happened next?" InuYasha asked intrigued by his story.

"After that, everyone died right in front of my eyes. Some were turned into hideous monsters called soulless. I somehow survived. I don't know why. All I know is I was alive and normal. I wasn't turned into those soulless yet nor was I dead. The soulless attacked me and the next moment I know is when I found myself waking up in immense pain. I noticed that I had a deep tear on my cloth on the backside and a blood all over the floor. I was slashed in the back by one of those soulless. But I never realized that. I was lost, confused. I couldn't even go back home. I had no home anymore, until I was finally taken in a village. It was later on, I realized that I couldn't die. I was given eternal life. I couldn't age, I couldn't die. I cannot even believe that I have even lost count of how old I am. All the people I have lived with grew old and passed away right in front of my eyes. After that people started thrashing me mercilessly because of their jealousy that I could live an eternal life and they couldn't. In other words they tried to kill me but in vain. So I couldn't take it anymore. The moment they thought I was dead I ran and began wandering places not making attachments to anybody. I was all alone in the world. For the first time in my life I had a wish and that was to die. For countless times I tried to kill myself but I just failed every time. I just hated living until.. until.." Nobu said.

"You met Suzume." InuYasha filled the words that Nobuhiro was failing to speak.

"Yes, it was after that I realized I had a purpose in living. I only lived for Suzume, and nobody else." Nobu replied.

InuYasha could only hear his story. He could only imagine his own story at the time. But this boy had something to live for. He was envying something he couldn't have, a reason to live.

InuYasha didn't care if he would live or die. He had no purpose in life anymore. He had no Kagome.

"Yes, so what is your story?" Nobu asked back.

"I am a half-demon. As you know, we have no place in either place in this world. I never knew my father. My mother never spoke about him. I was always bullied by children, beaten down by the villagers. My mother was also hated for baring a child of a demon. But she didn't have to suffer anymore. She died later on and I was there looking at her die just feeling helpless….."

InuYasha narrated his story. Well, most of it.

"And that was my story."InuYasha said as he finished narrating his story.

"I see, so we are all of same." Nobu responded looking at the black sky as InuYasha finished his story.

"I guess. I was seeing myself when I saw you." InuYasha said.

"Hahaha, it was the same thing here." Nobu said. "Oh! We are here."

They had finally reached the village. Most of the questions were answered now. But there was still more left to be answered. What has Suzume got to do in all this game? How would Nobu reverse the mistake he made? But one thing was now clear to InuYasha, he could trust these people. He had no reason to doubt these two. After hearing a story like this he was sure that they wouldn't kill him or whatever. Right now he was weak and he needed help. But for now it seemed these two needed help even more.

InuYasha looked over and looked at the village that lay down the hill as a bright light flashed in the sky and after a few moments a crashing sound of lightning came thundering down to the earth.

* * *

**So in this chapter I unveiled the lore behind this arc and a slice of Nobu's past. I thought I owe it to you guys for the cliffhanger I left you all with last time. But I haven't revealed everything.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter guys. Please, do feel free to leave a review since it would really help me or send me a PM if you have any questions or just to chat around. I will try to answer them if possible.  
**

**Also before I go I would like to mention that first chapter for my second series called "InuYasha NEO" is live. If you are interested please feel free to check it out. So that's it for now guys and I will see you all around.**

**My favourite InuYasha songs:**

_-My Will (1'st closing)_  
_-Fukai Mori (2'nd closing)_  
_-GRIP! (4'th opening)_  
_-Inai Mirai (or simply The Final Act opening)_


	11. Rescue Attempt

**Hey guys! Just like always, here's new chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Surise or Viz Media.**

* * *

The thunders crashed loud in the sky as InuYasha approached the village. After talking their way through the forest they walked towards the village.

"So what's the plan?" InuYasha asked.

"I say we go inside and beat them all up." Nobu replied.

"Idiot you think it's easy? I'm still weak remember. You may not die but I can. On top of that we don't even know where they have held Suzume hostage. So if we wreak havoc then it is highly likely that they will take her somewhere else by the time we get to this Kenji's house. You got all that. So we got to sneak through. " InuYasha said.

"It doesn't sound like my type of action." Nobu said.

"It doesn't sound like mine either. But unlike you I have got a head to protect and I'm very weak at this moment. Or else I would have stormed this place long ago. So we got no other choice." InuYasha replied.

"Okay" Nobu said. "Got any other plans?"

"Will depend on how much successful we can be over this." InuYasha replied.

With every step, the wind began howling even louder and louder as they approached the village.

After a few moments they finally reached the village. They hid behind a bush as they surveyed the area. InuYasha was correct there were many men patrolling the area. They looked at each other and nodded as they dashed silently into two different directions.

* * *

One of the guards was feeling pretty lazy after all the work he had faced earlier in the day. He was expecting an evening off but there was some emergency guard work that the master had told him to do. As a payment he would get full two days off of work. But the night was very dark and it was likely they had to work under rain since the clouds were clashing against each other that night. At that moment he just wanted the night to end quickly. He wouldn't even get to imagine in his dreams that his night shift would soon end.

As lightning flashed a dark figure swept through the scene. It was lightning very loudly so he couldn't hear the rustle. Then within another flash he saw a figure behind one of his colleague. Then whithin another flash he was gone leaving the man unconscious. The guard immediately went into alert. The master was right. There was someone coming after them. Then within another flash another man was down. Then another and another until he was the only one left standing.

He was confused. What was going on? All of them were down.

Then in the next lightening flash he saw a figure in front of him. Then in another flash there were now two figures in front of him and then in the next flash both of them were gone.

He looked around for their existence. Not finding anything he turned around as he saw the shadow figure right in front of his eyes as it knocked him out cold.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Nobu said.

"It was my first time either. I've never tried anything like this before and I never fought anybody in my time of weakness." InuYasha said as they moved the cold unconscious bodies into a corner and tied them up by a rope they had found lying among the dead bodies back at the forest.

It began to rain as InuYasha and Nobu entered the village. As they guessed, the village was sprawling with men. It was a hard time to get through all of them. They were almost caught, but the hard rain and the constant thunder blinded the guard's vision very well. At least nature gave the two a really good advantage.

After, avoiding several guards they went halfway into the village when suddenly a group of guards appeared in front of them. Then lightning suddenly flashed. The guards immediately noticing the two boy's silhouette in the flash as they immediately became suspicious. They ran towards the area and the next moment they saw another group of guards in front of them. Thinking they saw each other they went on their own ways.

Reality was Nobu and InuYasha had jumped inside the open door of a nearby hut and hid there.

"Damn this is getting annoying." InuYasha spoke up. "How many guards can this fool hire?"

"More than you can think." Nobu replied.

"Well, this Kenji fool is prepared. It's going to be hard getting Suzume back." InuYasha said.

"It's not that hard though. This rain is helping us a lot." Nobu said.

Then lightning flashed outside again.

"Yeah, but all my life a rain hasn't bugged me this much." InuYasha said as he kneeled down and he shook his whole body trotting off the water much similar to a dog.

"Okay, now what you just did is weird. You're not a half-demon right now." Nobu said.

"It's a habit. I always do this." InuYasha said.

"Yeah right, makes you look like a dog." Nobu said.

"Hey don't make fun of it. I am a half-demon, not a dog." InuYasha snapped.

"Will you just shut up? We are lucky that the rain is loud outside or else we would be caught long ago." Nobu yelled.

"Hey, you smell that." InuYasha said sniffing the area.

"Hey you are not even in your human form. How is your nose so sensitive?" Nobu asked.

"Cause it's not. Smell carefully you should be able to as well." InuYasha said.

"Yeah, I smell it too. It smells strange." Nobu replied sniffing the area closely.

"I think I know that smell. I think it's…" InuYasha was speaking.

Then a lightning flashed in the sky again revealing the object in the hut that gave away the strange smell.

* * *

At the mansion that was high up in a hill near the village, two soldiers bought a tied up Suzume in front of a man.

"Sir, we have got her, just like you commanded." One of the soldiers spoke up.

"Good, you are dismissed." The man said.

"Sir" he said as he left.

"Well, I finally found you Suzume." The man said as he stood up.

"What do you want with me? Kenji." Suzume asked.

"That's a question too easy to answer." The man named Kenji spoke up. "If I told you now, what fun would it be?"

Kenji then approached Suzume.

"All I can say is I have a lot of plans for you." Kenji said.

"Well, whatever you are planning, they are bound to fail." Suzume said gritting her teeth.

"Are you sure?" Kenji asked taunting the girl in front of him.

"I couldn't be any surer." Suzume replied.

"Well, sorry to crush your hopes. But the boy you were travelling with is probably dead and that half demon probably can't find you. So you're all mine." Kenji said with an evil grin.

Suzume couldn't say anything. She just looked down to the ground with her face being hidden by her bangs. Kenji gave another smirk in victory. He really thought he would win. At that moment Kenji could only hear low voices coming from her which indicated she was sobbing. He had really broken her, he thought. He was really wrong.

The sound became clearer with every moment. Then suddenly Suzume threw her head up and laughed hard looking at the ceiling. Kenji was now surprised. The girl was laughing. He was expcting the girl to break down. But now she is laughing?

"Do you honestly think that I have no other choice of escape?" Suzume asked after controlling her laughter a little bit.

"Why do you ask?" Kenji asked.

"If that's so, then you are horribly mistaking. I will escape this hell and you will just stand here looking at us go." Suzume said.

"Keep dreaming." Kenji responded.

"I am not the one dreaming here. You are." Suzume said.

"SHUT UP." Kenji snapped.

"I will be free from your grasp and you will be able to do nothing. We haven't lost yet. You will still lose." Suzume taunted Kenji.

"I said SHUT UP." Kenji reiterated.

Then he went forward and slapped Suzume who was then thrown to the ground. But she still kept on laughing.

"I will not be able to escape from here you say. Heh. You are horribly wrong. He will come, you hear me. HE WILL COME." Suzume said.

* * *

InuYasha and Nobu on the other hand were passing through the village. This time they were carrying some sort of a cloth.

"Man looks like this fool had found that bandit." InuYasha spoke up.

"Who are you talking about?" Nobu replied.

"It's somebody who tried to play with fire." InuYasha said. "So where do you think she is?"

"I guess we have to find out." Nobu said.

"And how do you think we are going to find that out?" InuYasha asked.

Then suddenly a group of guards appeared from sides. It was really raining hard so the guards couldn't see them. But due to their experience in worst case scenario the two could see what were in front of them.

"I guess we should beat some info out of them." Nobu said pointing to one of the guards. "How does that sound?"

"Well, sounds nice to me." InuYasha said.

"Just be careful not to dampen the package." Nobu said.

Then they moved forward and within a flash they covered the mouth of the guard and dragged him inside into one of the coincidentally empty hut and then immediately tying him up with great difficulty.

"Hey what the hell are doing? Who are you?" The guards began questioning.

The guard's questions were answered when lightning flashed revealing their faces.

"So, you are that half-demon and that boy. You are after the girl aren't you?" The guard asked again.

"Let's just say we just came here to take back what is not yours." InuYasha said.

"But how did you survive? You were confirmed dead." The guard was surprised.

"Eyes can deceive you well you know." Nobu replied. "InuYasha, you finish up the work."

"Eh, are you sure you will be all right?" InuYasha asked.

"I will be. You go, just be careful not to damp that thing too much." Nobu said.

"Don't worry. It looks like it will resist water." InuYasha replied.

"Good, now go." Nobu said.

"Okay, but don't get into any trouble and be careful." InuYasha warned.

With these words he went out with the package. Then straightening the man up, Nobu began asking him questions.

"Now tell me where have you kept her?" Nobu asked.

"I would never say anything to likes of you." The guard said.

"I could beat the crap out of you. So just spit it out. It is raining outside so they will not hear anything. Not even your cries." Nobu said.

"Try your best. I won't even break a word." The soldier taunted.

"So, you're loyal to your master huh. It's so sad to say that your master is full of crap." Nobu said.

"How dare you say that about our master? The likes like you who try to rut our village with your works. How dare you even try to take a step on our village? You know nothing about our master, you got that, nothing." The soldier yelled.

"Looks like you will have to enlighten me then." Nobu said.

"Huh, why should I say anything to you?" The soldier asked.

"Well, maybe if you tell me we might have a little bit of understanding." Nobu said.

"Huh do you honestly think that we would let you have the girl, when we have the opportunity to fight demons without any problems. For years we have been under the threat of a demon. Do you think we would back up now, especially now when we have an opportunity to become strong?" The soldier replied.

"So you plan on killing her I see." Nobu said.

"The likes like her should never exist in the first place. She is a curse to this world." The soldier said.

Nobu couldn't handle anymore as he threw a punch in the soldiers face.

"How dare say anything like that about her." Nobu said.

"Why? Is it because you love her or because you want to fulfill your greedy desires?" The soldier taunted.

Nobu couldn't say anything he just kept quite in anger.

"You know you will never get her for yourself. We will make sure of that." The soldier said.

"So now I know why you are after her. So you could fulfill your greedy desires, and you call me greedy? You think I want immortality? Think again, I should be dead by now because the truth is I am already immortal. You people are fools because you think being immortal means the greatest thing ever created. But you never realize it's the biggest curse you will ever have in your life. Once you realize it you will simply wish to die." Nobu said.

"Heh, you will never get her. You will lose. You got that?" The soldier said.

Nobu couldn't contain his anger. He just simply went forward and knocked the guard unconscious.

"Heh, you are wrong. I never loose. I have never, have I?" Nobu himself asked in a low voice.

He immediately got his answer when the next moment he felt something hit the back of his head as fell unconscious.

* * *

InuYasha who was confused on what to do next caught a glimpse of something. A few men were seen near the hut where Nobu was.

"Crap what now?" InuYasha asked himself.

A few moments later he got his answer as the men carried a body out of the hut. It was Nobu. He was now caught. It was now all up to InuYasha but what was he going to do? He became really confused. With nothing left in his head he decided to follow the guards.

* * *

"Sir we caught the intruder in the village." The soldier said as he threw Nobu in front of him.

"NOBU" Suzume yelled.

"Good Job, you may go." Kenji said to the men.

"So it seems you are alive." Kenji said. "Looks like I underestimated you two."

"Heh, what did you expect from us loser?" Nobu asked while taunting Kenji.

Kenji did not respond. He quietly stood up and began thrashing Nobuhiro badly. So much that blood began coming out of Nobu's mouth.

"STOP IT YOU MONSTER." Suzume yelled while struggling with her shackles.

"I told you that you will not get out of here. But Suzume, why did you have to be so optimistic?" Nobu asked sarcastically while taunting her.

"Leave him alone." Suzume yelled again.

Kenji looked at Suzume and grinned hard. Then he continued thrashing Nobu again.

After thrashing several times and finally exhausting himself, Kenji stopped the torture. But that wasn't enough for him. Nobu was lying there all hopeless and with no energy left. Blood was flowing pretty badly out of his body and he was growing weak. Suzume could do nothing more that look in horror.

But Kenji wasn't done. All his life he had been after Suzume and this boy in front of him had taken her away from him for so many years. After all Nobu had a lot to pay the price for.

Kenji simply stepped on the head giving immense pain to Nobu.

"You may be immortal. Unfortunately, those wounds won't heal until you die and revive again. So those wounds will hurt badly. Am I not right? How pathetic? I could use a man like you in my army. But since you will not, I could enjoy myself cutting you up to pieces over and over, again and again." Kenji said taunting.

Then Kenji picked Nobu up by his hair and looked into his eyes.

"But what fun would that be. After all I want to hear you scream. I want to see you begging to just die and I want to step on that hopeless body of yours time and again to remind you that you are messing with Kenji. If I want anything, then I will get it anyhow." He said.

With these words he threw the bloodied face of Nobuhiro away from his gaze. Suzume could only look in shock and horror. Kenji saw this and approached her and grabbed her chin.

"I love that look in your face. Keep it for me will you." He said and he stood up.

"MEN!" Kenji called as he cleaned his hands.

Then two guards appeared and kneeled down in front of Kenji.

"Tie these two up in the pole outside. Maybe the rain will wash some sense into these two." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." The soldiers said as they dragged the blood soaked body of Nobu and a shocked Suzume outside.

Kenji could only smirk in victory. He looked outside as the two were being tied up to a pole. Thinking of several things he could do later on, he went inside.

* * *

Suzume was also now feeling hopeless. There her only protector was laying blood soaked and tied up in the rain and she couldn't do anything. Why did she have to feel hopeless? Why? At least if she had tried to fight both of them would be out of trouble.

They were well tied up and Nobu was in great pain. His face now all bruised and battered. If only she could fight. Then Nobu wouldn't be in this condition. Suzume could only look at his face when she noticed he was smiling, no he was laughing. Suzume realized he was up to something, but what?

Then suddenly there was a huge bang in a distance. Then there was another and another as every bang sounded closer and closer. Suzume thought it was the lightning, but something was funny. Lightning don't crash in periodic order and sound that came more sounded more like an explosion. Suzume looked up in the sky to see the smoke rising in the sky and the village down the hill in flames.

"Huh! What was that?" One of the soldiers asked.

"We should go and see." The second guard said.

Then another guard came.

"There are explosions happening all over the village. What is going on?" The guard asked.

"Looks like somebody raided the armory. But who could it be? The boy is right here." The guard said.

"The culprit is right here." A voice spoke up.

The guards turned around to see InuYasha holding a small flaming stick on one hand and a long rope on the other.

"Who are you?" The guards asked.

"Isn't it obvious idiots. I'm a half-demon." InuYasha replied.

With these words he burned the rope as it burned its way behind the mansion.

"What the...WATCH OUT." A guard yelled.

Then the mansion in front of them exploded throwing flaming wood pieces all over the place. The guards kept looking at the burning mansion with shock.

"SIR" One of them yelled.

Their master was inside.

* * *

**So yeah! I'm ending it right here. I know it sucks but I didn't want to end it here either. The chapter became too long and I felt like I was rushing it to the end. So I didn't want that. Also this chapter isn't one my greatest so far thanks to the writer's block was constantly being thrown at my face. Also, I have been watching too much 'Future Diary/Mirai Nikki','Another' and 'Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni'. So at the moment, my brain is screwed up right now.**

**Anyways, I have posted another one shot last week called 'The Void'. Please do check it out if you are interested. Also, chapter 12 will be posted next week as usual and I will try to write and post chapter 2 for NEO either this week or the next. But it will depend on my routine. I will post chapter 12 but I can't promise you on NEO.**

**Finally, my sister has written some stories for Naruto. So if you read some Naruto stories then do check out her story. Her name here in FF is 'arthur dark'.**

**So how was the chapter guys? Please let me know in the review and do feel free to fire me up a PM if you have any questions or if you just wanna chat around.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter guys. I hope you like it and I will see you all around.**


End file.
